Duelo de titãs
by Ingrid Mariane Black Stark
Summary: Era um duelo de titãs, e eu gostava de assistir. Fiction escrita para o Projeto Three Chords, a Node. Nome escolhido: Draco Malfoy. H/Hr/D
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Duelo de titãs

**Autora:** Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

**Sinopse:** Fiction escrita para o Projeto Three Chords, a Node. Nome escolhido: Draco Malfoy.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho. Isso significa que eu não ganho nada, além de diversão. As músicas também não são nem um pouco minhas. São de artistas diversos, cujos nomes eu cito ao longo da fic.

**Classificação:** M ou NC-17, como quiserem

**Gênero: **Romance/Angst

**Ship: **Harry/Hermione e nem te conto o resto

**Aviso: **Threesomes, NC-17, slash e o caramba. Sentiu o drama? Não curte, a idéia te ofende? Alt + F4 e não digam que eu não avisei. Gosta? Aproveite, amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta!!! ^__^

**Beta-reader:** Girl of Avalon (Gaby)

**Nota da autora:** Bem, essa idéia veio e foi embora mais ou menos umas quinhentas vezes. A história é totalmente AU, muitas vezes a Hermione vai parecer mais calculista do que ela realmente é, o Harry pode parecer um pouco mais frio, mas ela continua sendo a sabe-tudo que todos nós conhecemos e ele o Grifo irritadinho, nobre e rebelde de sempre.

Espero conseguir explicar tudo de maneira satisfatória. Lembrando que deixar review não paga, não arranca pedaço e não dói (só se for crítica... aí dói, em mim... lol) Enjoy!

* * *

Duelo de titãs

por Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

* * *

PRÓLOGO

De início, ele não entendeu, tampouco pôde imaginar, o quanto sua vida mudaria a partir daquele momento. Por causa de um simples olhar. Arqueou as sobrancelhas claras, tentando ignorar a força das esmeraldas.

Harry não podia imaginar que seus olhos pudessem ter um poder tão grande sobre alguém. Menos ainda se esse alguém fosse Draco Malfoy.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso ao observar a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Tinha a grande capacidade de saber quando titãs se enfrentavam. E era exatamente aquilo que acontecia. Fixou o namorado por alguns instantes, fazendo o mesmo com o loiro em seguida.

Harry percebeu que ela o observava. Suspirou, tentando ignorar a presença daquele loiro arrogante. Como se não se importasse nem um pouco. Como se não fosse capaz de dar a própria vida para saber o que ele estava pensando.

O moreno piscou duas vezes e saiu andando em direção à moça. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, colando os lábios levemente nos dela. Encararam-se e ambos sorriram.

"Harry?" Chamou Hermione. Ele a encarou, mesmo que não soubesse dizer quando desviara os olhos. "Por quem você está me parecendo tão estranho?"

Ele piscou, confuso pela pergunta. Por quem ele estava estranho? E como ela reparara que ele estava estranho? Fazia simples dez segundos que havia se aproximado.

"Não estou estranho." Ela sorriu, tocando seu rosto com as mãos de unhas escarlates. O rapaz tinha o péssimo hábito de subestimar sua inteligência. Mesmo que eles tivessem estudado juntos desde os 11 anos e ele soubesse que Hermione sempre fora a primeira da turma.

"Você sabe quem é ele, não sabe?" Mais uma vez ele piscou os olhos verdes, desviando-os inconscientemente para seu alvo anterior.

"Draco Malfoy. Estudou conosco, o que odiava bolsistas."

"Ele é um médico agora." A moça gostava dele porque nunca precisava explicar sobre o que estava falando. Harry sempre pegava no ar.

"Para mim continua sendo o mesmo mimado de alguns anos atrás." Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Claro que sim... Harry sempre diria aquilo.

Mas Hermione sabia da verdade. Ela sempre sabia, ninguém jamais em todo o Universo conheceria Harry tão bem quanto ela. Nunca mesmo.

Toda aquela raiva e rivalidade que vinham desde que eram muito novinhos, por razões que provavelmente eles mesmos desconheciam.

O rapaz murmurou que iria pegar algo para beberem, ela respondeu que o esperaria. Observava a nuca loira, o pescoço longo, a pose aristocrática, fingindo que não se importava. Como se não estivesse dando a própria vida para saber o que se passava na cabeça de Draco. Para saber se ele reparara sequer que Harry estava presente.

Ela gostaria de saber de fato o que Draco se tornara. Se continuava a odiá-la pelo simples fato de que ela fora uma bolsista quando estava na escola. Se ele poderia um dia deseja-la com a mesma intensidade que ela o desejava. Engoliu em seco, voltando sua atenção para o corpo magro e não muito alto de Harry. Sorriu, amava-o.

Draco virou o pescoço, sentindo sua nuca sendo perfurada por um par de olhos. No entanto, não percebeu ninguém olhando-o. Deteve-se em Hermione Granger, a bolsista metida a sabe-tudo com quem estudara durante sete anos. Até que ela era bem bonita. Mordeu o lábio inferior, estudando-a por inteiro, pernas longas, ombros largos, seios não muito cheios, cabelos ondulados, nada em especial. Até que seus orbes acinzentados desviaram-se para outra figura. Cabelos escuros bagunçados, óculos cafonas, estrutura magra, olhos verdes, lábios rosados e sorriso fácil. Esse ele conhecia bem. Tímido, sincero, corajoso, atrevido. Bravo, charmoso, completamente desengonçado. Um detetive. Dos bons, apesar da pouca idade. Só precisava de uma desculpa, e nem precisava ser muito boa, para se aproximar. Dos dois.

"Quem é aquela mesmo?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Respondeu Hermione, acariciando o ombro de Harry levemente. "Irmã de Narcissa Malfoy."

"Não gosto dela."

"Todos sabem que não é flor que se cheire."

Emudeceram, observando o loiro revirar os olhos, parecendo um tanto impaciente. Na primeira oportunidade, afastou-se da tia, andando rapidamente em direção à mesa de bebidas. Num impulso gêmeo, Hermione e Harry fizeram o mesmo.


	2. Three Chords, a node

CAPÍTULO 1 – THREE CHORDS, A NODE

--xx--

"Hermione Granger." Observou o loiro, num tom frio e arrogante, sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ela deu um sorriso bonito.

"Draco Malfoy? Há quanto tempo..."

"Muito... Potter?" Virou-se, esquadrinhando cada detalhe que pôde capturar do corpo de Harry.

"Malfoy, como vai?" E estendeu a mão, tendo a certeza absoluta de que seria recusado. Como o fizera quando eram crianças. No meio do pátio da escola, Harry Potter, cujos pais haviam sido mortos por um criminoso, que era famoso por ter sobrevivido, recusando a mão de Draco Malfoy, herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do Reino Unido. Alguns segundos se passaram até que o loiro apertasse a mão brevemente, talvez com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Um duelo de titãs. Hermione estava gostando de assistir àquilo.

O silêncio pesou por alguns segundos, Harry se sentia constrangido, Draco, irritado, Hermione, intrigada. Ela abriu um sorriso contido. Perguntou se Draco gostaria de dançar, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, esticando o braço para que ela o tomasse. Harry sentiu seu corpo esquentar e não soube explicar o motivo pelo qual aquilo estava acontecendo.

Sorriu brevemente para Ron e Ginny Weasley. Os ruivos o cumprimentaram, encontrando rapidamente Hermione e Draco no meio do salão. Os olhos azuis de Ron e os marrons de Ginny demonstravam a mesma reprovação. Uma família tradicional, porém falida, os Weasley nutriam grande aversão pelos Malfoy, e vice-versa.

"Eles estão dançando juntos?" Perguntou Ron, uma pontinha de ciúme em sua voz. Harry preferiu não responder. "Não acredito que ela está dançando com Malfoy." Mas ele só ficou mudo porque não queria ouvir a própria voz soando daquele jeito.

"Ron, vê se cresce... Qual é o problema?" Perguntou Ginny, parecendo meio irritada.

"Ginny, dança comigo?" Simplesmente porque Harry não podia se ver ali, parado, enquanto _Hermione _dançava com _Malfoy. _

Ele se aproximou dos dois intencionalmente, segurando a cintura de Ginny, evitando qualquer passo ousado para não pisar no pé da ruiva.

Hermione tinha uma expressão suave. Draco parecia menos tenso. Ele se curvou ao ouvido da morena. E perguntou provavelmente se ela queria sair ou algo assim. Separaram-se virando imediatamente para Harry. O loiro parecia irritado, mas Hermione parecia apenas singelamente satisfeita.

A morena chegou perto do rapaz de óculos, um sorriso calculado em seu rosto. Não podia permitir que ele lesse em seu rosto tudo aquilo que passava em sua mente.

"Vamos lá fora?" convidou, apenas movendo os lábios. Harry sentiu que corava enquanto se virava para a Weasley mais nova.

"Se importa, Ginny?"

"Claro que ela não se importa. Nos vemos depois." Disse Hermione, ainda sorrindo, tocando de leve o braço dele, enquanto procurava Draco com um olhar. O rapaz atravessava o salão calmamente.

"Bem melhor aqui..." murmurou o loiro para si mesmo, assim que alcançou a varanda, que tinha apenas mais duas pessoas. Antes de ouvir, sentiu que os outros dois chegavam. Virou-se, analisando-os. Se fosse sincero, diria que não entendia completamente o motivo pelo qual estava fazendo aquilo.

Mas era fato que ele queria faze-lo.

"Muito quente lá dentro..." ele murmurou, encostando à grade da varanda. Acendeu um cigarro, os olhos cor de gelo encarando Harry de maneira astuta.

O moreno abraçou Hermione por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Aceitou o cigarro oferecido pelo loiro, devolvendo seu olhar com determinação.

"Bem melhor aqui..." Murmurou ele. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta, mas Harry fingiu não ver.

Os três permaneceram mudos durante um tempo que não podiam contar.

Eram o trio mais improvável que se poderia imaginar. Mas nenhum deles queria que fosse diferente. Estavam quebrando uma enorme barreira e assumindo que haviam crescido e mudado desde os tempos em que eram adolescentes.

"Ouvi dizer que você é detetive, Potter." Foi a vez de Harry arquear as sobrancelhas. Ouvira dizer, é?

"É. Entrei na Academia assim que saí da escola... Eu ouvi falar que você é médico..."

"Não é grande coisa. Sou ortopedista, residente."

Quando se tratava de Draco, qualquer coisa era grande. Um grande motivo para que ele tripudiasse. Harry se chacoalhou mentalmente. Precisava se lembrar constantemente que não eram mais crianças. Que as pessoas mudavam. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Draco.

"E você, Granger? Faz o que da vida?"

"Eu fiz direito criminal, agora sou promotora."

"Sua cara..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Harry se viu perguntando um tom mais agressivo do que o pretendido. Draco virou os olhos, enquanto dominava a vontade de apertar o pescoço de Harry.

"Granger sempre foi a melhor aluna da turma." Embora doesse no loiro admitir aquilo, porque seu pai o humilhara por anos por ele ser passado para trás por uma bolsista. "A garota mais aplicada que eu já conheci." Para não dizer obcecada. "E sempre defendeu quem precisava." Principalmente quando era ele o agressor.

"Você tem razão." Ela respondeu, bem-humorada. "E eu nunca pensei que diria isso a você."

Ele esboçou algo próximo a um sorriso e não disse nada. Hermione suspirou, olhando o relógio no pulso de Harry.

"Bem, eu já vou indo. Mas acho que vocês deveriam ficar."

Harry a mirou, boquiaberto. A garota apenas sorriu, murmurando que não havia necessidade de acompanha-la. Beijou a bochecha de Draco primeiro e depois a boca de Harry de maneira apaixonada. O loiro gastou alguns segundos pensando em quanto seus parentes deviam estar se revirando no túmulo por ele estar se relacionando com alguém como ela.

Um silêncio tenso se instalou por vários minutos. Qual assunto com seu inimigo de escola?

"Você gosta da sua profissão?" E Harry se sentiu bastante cretino por perguntar aquilo. Mordeu o lábio, aguardando uma resposta.

"Não muito..." Respondeu, considerando. Oito anos faziam muita diferença em uma pessoa. "Acho que fiz isso mais para agradar meus pais. E você?"

"Bem, eu adoro o que faço!" E até as vozes contrastavam. A de Draco era arrastada e fria, meio entediada. A de Harry passava calor e parecia empolgada.

O moreno sorriu, sentindo suas entranhas revirarem violentamente enquanto lembranças percorriam sua mente na velocidade da luz. Era um sonho que se realizava. Aproximou-se um passo. Draco fez o mesmo, embora um pouco mais hesitante. Os corações de ambos perderam uma batida.

Harry não pareceu perceber o que fazia, mas quando deu por si, sua mão cobria a de Draco que, por sua vez, não pareceu se importar. Como poderia?

Sua mente se obliterava enquanto ele apenas sentia o contato suave, o maior que tivera com Harry em toda a sua vida. Sentiu a hostilidade se esvaindo. Engoliu em seco, observando os lábios rosados se abrirem num sorriso e, depois disso, foi como se tudo se apagasse.

**Nota: **Ainda há tempo de dar um alt+F4. Caso vocês achem que sou digna, críticas são tão bem vindas quanto elogios. ^_^


	3. On the edge

CAPÍTULO 2 – ON THE EDGE

_"O amor calcula as horas por meses, e os dias por anos; e cada pequena ausência é uma eternidade."_  
_John Dryden_

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **Esse capítulo vai para Gaby [GirlofAvalon] que atrasou meu presente de aniversário [lolz] que é minha twin hoje e para sempre, minha beta, conselheira, que me convence que certas coisas e pessoas não valem a pena. Que adora Pinhão e Pumpkin. Que me ouve e sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, mesmo que eu suma com uma certa freqüência. Twin, vc sabe que é a única que consegue me convencer de que minhas idéias valem alguma coisa.

Ah, e claro, para o Draquinho, já que finalizei o capítulo em 10 de Junho, aniversário dele! Parabéns! LOL

---xxx---

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao sair pela porta da casa de Sirius e Regulus Black. Mas sabia que tinha que ir, sabia que tinha que deixa-los. _Precisava _deixa-los.

Observou a rua, estava tudo silencioso, uma névoa rala pairava. Não tinha mais nada a fazer ali.

--xx--

E então, da mesma forma como o mundo se apagou, tornou a acender. Draco sentiu como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma montanha-russa, e percebeu que esquecera de respirar. Sentiu uma mão fria colocar sua franja atrás da orelha. Conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos e processar o que havia acontecido. Harry o encarava, o rosto leve, quase sorrindo.

Eles haviam se beijado, murmurou uma voz em sua cabeça. O que assustava Draco, no entanto, era a resposta de seus lábios, as borboletas em seu estômago, o tremor em suas mãos e, acima de tudo, suas pernas que se recusavam a acatar qualquer tentativa de deixar o lugar.

Harry engoliu em seco, observando a reação lenta de Draco. Não sabia dizer quais demônios fizeram com que ele fizesse aquilo. E não podia dizer que estava arrependido. Só podia admitir que queria fazer de novo. E de novo. Novamente. E que o mundo acabasse enquanto eles estivessem ali, com os lábios unidos.

Suspirou, sem saber o que dizer. Desviou os olhos para os dedos longos de Draco, que repousavam, não, na verdade apertavam com força o muro baixo da varanda.

"Acho que está meio tarde, Potter." O tom de Draco não era irritado. Mas ele parecia assustado, sua voz era trêmula e por pouco não falhou ao pronunciar o nome do moreno.

"Eu... me desculpe por..."

"Não seja tão idiota. Eu dispenso suas desculpas." Cuspiu Malfoy, saindo rapidamente, antes que o impulso de atirar Harry contra a parede e beija-lo ficasse forte demais para que ele pudesse resistir.

Harry permaneceu estático, observando enquanto Draco passava velozmente pelas pessoas que dançavam. Estava se sentindo bastante estúpido, mas até para ele, que era bastante lento, era impossível deixar de notar que o outro fora bastante responsivo. Desviou os olhos e só então percebeu duas mulheres que o observavam, em choque. Sentiu suas bochechas queimando de vergonha e tratou de seguir o exemplo de Draco e ir para casa também.

---xxx---

"Bom dia, Harry..." Ele levantou os olhos para a voz feminina. Sorriu para Hermione, enquanto ela dava a volta por sua mesa, indo beijar sua boca.

"Bom dia, Hermione. O que faz por aqui?" Ele observou os pés escondidos por sapatos pretos, a saia que chegava aos joelhos, a camisa branca de mangas longas, os cabelos bem presos em um rabo de cavalo.

"Um cretino que você prendeu ontem à noite. Estou, na verdade, me controlando para não mata-lo."

"Nem vou perguntar..."

"Isso mesmo, não pergunte." Ela bufou, cruzando os braços, um bico que atravessava a parede. "Um estuprador, Harry. Um desses cretinos que usa as mulheres e depois vai ao tribunal, subornando a todos para que a culpa recaia sobre o elo mais fraco." O rapaz deu uma risadinha. Não precisava perguntar, ela dizia do mesmo jeito, mesmo que tivesse sido ele a prender o cara e já conhecesse a ficha criminal de trás para frente.

"Você ficou até tarde na festa?" Harry sentiu que seu rosto poderia explodir, o sangue pulsava com força em seus ouvidos. Não esperava aquela mudança de assunto tão brusca. Hermione riu ao ver as bochechas do rapaz assumirem rapidamente um tom escarlate.

"Na verdade, não."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Nada, por que pergunta?" Respondeu, rápido demais, conforme percebera. Era um péssimo mentiroso, mas quando a pessoa para a qual deveria mentir era Hermione, isso ficava dez vezes pior. "Conversamos um pouco, mas ele disse que estava tarde e foi embora..." Bem, agora, tecnicamente, não estava mentindo, certo? Suas bochechas voltaram lentamente ao normal, embora seu coração custasse a diminuir o ritmo.

"Sei... Bem, eu vou, tenho um monte de coisas para resolver. Nos vemos amanhã, para jantar?"

"Claro." Respondeu Harry, segurando os quadris de Hermione enquanto levantava para beija-la.

Pularam de susto quando Ginny bateu e entrou, rindo.

"Não queria assustar... Você saiu tão rápido da festa no sábado, nem tive tempo de dizer tchau. E Malfoy, que saiu correndo, literalmente, quase passou por cima de mim... Não gosto dele." E dizendo isso, virou os grandes olhos marrons para Hermione, como se a acusasse por ter dançado com ele. A morena, no entanto, virou-se para Harry, que tentou permanecer impassível, embora suas mãos suassem e seu estômago tivesse afundado alguns centímetros.

"Malfoy saiu _correndo_, Harry?"

"Pois é, eu disse a você que ele disse que estava tarde e deu as costas..." Só omitira o detalhe de que Harry o beijara. Fechou os olhos, tampando-os com uma das mãos.

"Estuprador, lembra, Hermione? Ginny, tem um acidente a algumas quadras, sinceramente, não sei o que você continua fazendo por aqui..." Declarou, num tom impaciente, ainda sem descobrir o rosto. A ruiva deu as costas e saiu sem dizer palavra, parecia constrangida e ofendida. Hermione bufou, cruzando os braços. Observou-o por alguns segundos. Não adiantava, ele não diria nada mesmo. Talvez ela estivesse ficando paranóica. Talvez sua mente estivesse fantasiando algo que jamais aconteceu. Talvez, Hermione só precisasse saber que não era a única que desejava Malfoy. Queria não se sentir tão mal por aquilo.

"Tem razão, tenho muito o que fazer." Abraçou-se a ele, beijando-o brevemente e saiu em seguida. Harry fechou a porta de sua sala, encostando-se à parede. Gostaria de saber porque motivos não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera no final de semana. Por que aquilo, de repente, parecia ser tão importante? Por que as feições de Malfoy não saiam de seu pensamento, o gosto fresco da boca fina e a textura das mãos continuavam gravadas em seus sentidos? Ele suspirou, sentindo que perdia o humor. Dormira muito mal depois de chegar em casa e a insônia se repetira no domingo e tinha a sensação de que aquilo só passaria – ou talvez piorasse – quando visse Draco novamente. E mudaria a situação. Não permitiria que ele saísse correndo. Nem que para isso tivesse que amarra-lo.

Hermione saiu da delegacia sentindo um misto de irritação e contentamento. Bem, havia conseguido que Harry e Draco interagissem sem que se matassem e estava certa de que acontecera alguma coisa. Só não tinha certeza sobre o quê. Enquanto andava lentamente, chegou à conclusão de que só precisava aceitar e endossar. Não envolveria ninguém que não quisesse ser envolvido. Além do mais, aquilo não podia fazer mal nenhum. Sendo assim, o passo seguinte dependia dela. Apenas uma atitude sua poderia garantir o que desejava e que a faria parar de se debater com os próprios sentimentos. Suspirou, olhando a rua enquanto atravessava. Tinha que se concentrar no novo caso, podia pensar nas outras coisas depois. Mas parecia tão difícil tirar aqueles dois da cabeça! Estava no limite entre espectadora e parte da trama. Gostava daquilo. Daquele enfrentamento, daquele duelo, quase violento, potencialmente mortal. Gostaria mais ainda quando o duelo se tornasse uma dança, mais suave e harmônica, ainda sim com a mesma intensidade. Sorriu para si mesma, precisava parar de maluquices e se concentrar mesmo no caso.

Draco fechou a porta do consultório, pensando seriamente em sair um pouco mais cedo. Segunda-feira torturante. Na verdade, não era o fato de ser segunda, o ponto era que desde sábado à noite, ele não conseguia parar de pensar na maldita festa de Sirius Black. Mais precisamente do que acontecera no começo da madrugada, daquela _coisa _que Harry fizera. Por Deus e por tudo ele só queria um bom motivo para que o moreno o tivesse beijado. E só um motivo – e nem precisava ser bom – para que ele não tivesse arrebentado Harry em dois.

A verdade mesmo, era que ele gostara da sensação. Gostara dos lábios de Harry sobre os seus. Gostara de perceber que, embora Harry tenha sido cuidadoso, não havia a mesma suavidade e maciez que havia nos lábios de uma mulher, não tinha o mesmo peso delicado das mãos, havia força, alguém igual à ele, que poderia enfrenta-lo e subjuga-lo, se quisesse. Gostou do fato de que Harry não fizera questão de agrada-lo enquanto conversaram brevemente, que não queria impressiona-lo tampouco. Gostou do fato de que Harry era, simplesmente Harry, como Draco jamais havia sido capaz de imaginar. E percebeu subitamente que não tivera vontade de tripudiar sobre o rapaz nenhuma vez. Mordeu o lábio com força, sentindo que estava no limite de sua própria mente. Pego numa armadilha de sua própria vontade ambígua, de sua percepção tardia. Mas era um erro que ele podia corrigir, caso visse Potter mais uma vez.

Harry tocou a campainha do apartamento de Hermione, quatro andares acima do seu. Ela abriu, já sorrindo. Cruzou os braços, assumindo a pose mandona costumeira.

"Você está atrasado, sabia?" Ele assentiu com um gesto, entregando um botão de rosa amarela. "Está perdoado..." Ela sorriu e ele deu uma risada tímida.

Encararam-se, enquanto ele percorria o rosto da moça com as costas da mão, esforçando-se para não fazer peso. Desceu pelo pescoço, até chegar no decote. Parou ali, brincando com o pingente de sua corrente. Ela pegou a mão do rapaz, beijou-a e depois entrelaçou nos próprios dedos, fechando a porta de casa para entrar no elevador. Beijaram-se até que chegaram ao térreo. Se Hermione dissesse que não o amava, estaria mentindo deslavadamente. Cada vez que saíam juntos, de mãos dadas, concluía que fora um acerto e tanto terminar seu relacionamento com Ron e assumir que seu desejo mesmo era Harry Potter, o amigo de tantos anos, o rapaz magricela, o órfão sem graça. Mesmo que ninguém entendesse o motivo. Que poucos aceitassem ou dissessem que era interesse por causa da fortuna de Harry.

--xx--

Chegaram na casa dos Weasley, encontrando a todos já na mesa, conversando. Molly, a matriarca, os abraçou carinhosamente, dizendo que estavam apenas esperando por Bill e Fleur. Tomaram seus lugares, Harry ao lado de Fred, Hermione ao lado de Charlie.

Os jantares na casa dos Weasley eram sempre cheios de conversas e risadas. Harry adotara-os como sua própria família, logo que conhecera Ron, no seu primeiro ano no colégio, quando tinha apenas 11 anos. Órfão, criado pelos tios que o consideravam um grande fardo, Harry sempre quisera saber como era ter uma família, amigos e irmãos com quem conversar e partilhar as coisas boas e ruins. Encontrara tudo isso na casa velha, super lotada, a que chamavam carinhosamente de A Toca.

Harry sorriu, surpreso pela própria linha de raciocínio. Correu os olhos pela mesa e encontrou um par de orbes marrons, emoldurados por cílios grossos, encarando-o amistosamente. Ginny lhe sorria com doçura.

"Sabe, sábado vão inaugurar uma boate no centro... E, por um acaso, eu tenho algumas entradas..." Começou Ginny, o rosto brilhando.

"Sábado, eu e George estaremos em Paris." Respondeu Fred de imediato. Os dois trocaram olhares maliciosos e ninguém perguntou nada. Os gêmeos era cheios de segredos e tinham negócios em alguns países próximos, por isso viviam viajando.

"Eu e Fleur temos uma festa..." Declarou Bill. Ginny parecia murchar um pouco a cada recusa.

"Eu vou." Disse Ron.

"Eu também." Exclamaram Harry e Hermione em uníssono, rindo em seguida.

"Bem, ainda me sobra um convite."

"Luna e Colin não vão?" Ginny negou com um gesto.

"Você não tem planos para esse convite?" Perguntou Hermione, fazendo Harry virar-se com tanta violência para ela, que seu pescoço estalou. Ele massageou o pescoço dolorido, de cara amarrada, enquanto esperava pelo que ela diria. "Eu acho que sei quem vai gostar... Posso?" Ginny assentiu, parecendo desconfiada.

Hermione sorriu, exultante, o sorriso diminuindo ao encontrar a face indagadora de Harry. Mas, ao contrário do que o rapaz pensou, ela não disse nada, apenas afagou seu braço de leve, como se, com aquele gesto, pedisse que ele confiasse nela. O rapaz apertou os lábios, voltando-se para o pudim. Se ela não queria dizer nada, ele não a forçaria.

A moça virou-se novamente para a sobremesa, enquanto pensava naquele golpe de sorte, praticamente um aviso do destino, uma mãozinha dos Céus. Era sua chance para descobrir o que havia acontecido entre Harry e Draco. Só pelo rápido olhar que recebera do moreno, percebeu que ele sabia o que ela planejava fazer com aquele convite. Esperava que ele tivesse dito alguma coisa. Talvez, finalmente, Harry estivesse aprendendo a controlar o seu mau gênio. Respirou fundo, estava chegando ao seu limite, não queria mais esperar, não podia mais esperar. Demorara tempo demais para aceitar o que queria, para agora mudar de idéia e deixar passar a melhor chance do século.

Sábado, aparentemente, não chegaria nunca.

--xx--

Draco observou o número registrado em seu celular, enquanto o aparelho vibrava em sua mão. Indagou-se por um segundo quem poderia ser, até que a curiosidade levou a melhor e ele atendeu.

"Malfoy."

"Oi..." Ele sentiu um frio na espinha, misturado com uma raiva meio irracional e uma vontade de chutar alguma coisa. "É Hermione Granger. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo... Em que posso ajudar?" Perguntou, a voz mais fria que gelo. Hermione hesitou antes de continuar.

"Hum... Sabe... É que... Olha, sábado vai ter a inauguração de uma boate no centro da cidade e eu, por um acaso, tenho algumas entradas. Você tá afim?" Devolveu, reunindo toda a sua coragem, sentindo as bochechas queimando de vergonha. Sentiu um súbito pavor. Ele diria não e ela ficaria se sentindo muito humilhada e era fato que uma das características de Hermione era seu orgulho. Ele ficou em silêncio por quase trinta segundos e a moça chegou a pensar que ele havia desligado. Aquilo era totalmente ridículo, uma aproximação sem sentido, sem explicação, sem embasamento, como numa história mal escrita. Eles haviam passado menos de uma hora em uma festa na qual só se relacionaram porque estavam em estado de tédio supremo e porque Hermione queria testá-lo e pelo visto ele também o queria e... Ok, ela percebeu que esquecera de respirar e que, aparentemente, Draco falava alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem... Sábado... Acho que ouvi falar desse lugar. Olha, Granger, tem um paciente chegando, eu tenho que ir, entro em contato..." E desligou sem esperar resposta.

Paciente coisa nenhuma! A questão era que, na verdade, ele era um covarde. Queria saber quem mais iria àquela festa idiota, mas provavelmente nunca perguntaria. E também jamais daria o braço a torcer, principalmente para a Granger, que era importante para ele saber se Potter estaria lá. Não deveria importar. Mas importava. Muito. Talvez o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de pensar com clareza.

Trancou-se na sala de descanso do hospital, suspirando. Parou para pensar mais uma vez. Independente da presença de Potter, a sabe-tudo o chamara para sair. Isso podia significar que talvez ele fosse se dar bem. Não podia? A idéia o deixou um pouco mais animado. Deu a si mesmo um sorriso presunçoso e voltou ao trabalho. Já devia ter aprendido que um Malfoy sempre conseguia tudo aquilo que desejava.

--xx--

"Hermione, prefiro nem perguntar o que foi que você fez com aquele convite." Murmurou Harry, ao telefone. Ele permanecia irritado com ela. Ele sentiu, pelo tom de voz da morena, que ela estava sorrindo.

"Você não precisa perguntar. Sabe o que eu fiz com ele. Se não se importa, tenho muito trabalho a fazer..."

"Vamos nos ver hoje?"

"Não, desculpa. Devo ficar por aqui até muito tarde."

"Tudo bem. Se precisar de companhia, estiver com fome, ou qualquer coisa assim, liga pra mim." Ela agradeceu, murmurado que o amava. Ele respondeu, desligando. Suspirou, olhos voltados para a parede, mas sem realmente enxerga-la. Quarta-feira... Ainda. Provavelmente sábado não chegaria nunca e a ausência de Hermione não ajudava nem um pouco. Mesmo com tanto trabalho a fazer. Escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos, esfregando os olhos, impedindo-se de olhar a pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa. Muito trabalho mesmo...

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **E então, pessoinhas e pessoinhos??? Digam-me o que acham, por favor. Desculpem se o capítulo é curto demais, mas é que eu quis aumentar o suspense. Prometo que não vou fazer como aconteceu com Always, que eu acabei por meses e meses sem postar nada, porque resolvi alterar um MONTE de coisas da história. REVIEWS, BEIJOSMELIGA!!!


	4. Why don't you and I?

CAPÍTULO 3 – Why don't you and I?

"_If only you can see me now_

_If only you can hear me out_

_If only it was only me now"_

_KT Tunstall – If Only_

**Nota:** Muitas idéias, muitas músicas na minha cabeça. Muitas coisas que eu gostaria de encaixar e não vejo como. Pressão por coisas que estão para mudar, estou muito chata e está difícil. Não sei como seguir a história, o feedback [a ausência de, para ser mais específica] não está ajudando.

Amores, eu me sinto maravilhosa quando abro meu email e vejo alertas de gente que me favoritou ou à história[não só Duelos, mas qualquer outra]. Agradeço a cada um que gastou seu tempo lendo, mesmo aqueles que não favoritaram. Eu realmente vou agradecer um milhão de vezes a quem puder gastar mais um minutinho deixando uma review. Não precisa estar logado para deixar review, ta? A única desvantagem disso é que eu não posso responder, pra isso, quem desejar, pode deixar o email junto. Obrigada, pessoas lindas, desculpem a nota enorme! Enjoy!

* * *

Mas o sábado chegou.

Harry observou-se ansioso no espelho, enquanto desligava o celular. Passara o dia todo trabalhando e não queria saber de problemas. Não naquela noite. Observou o próprio cabelo preto, que apontava para todos os lados, o corpo magro, vestido em uma camisa verde que, segundo Molly Weasley, realçava seus olhos. O jeans preto escondia pernas compridas. Até que estava aceitável, considerou. Bufou para os cabelos, mas se eles não tinham jeito quando era criança, depois de adulto não seria diferente.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos, dando as costas para o espelho. Acabou de abotoar a camisa prata e fechou o cinto que segurava o jeans azul. Não sabia o que esperar daquela noite, só sabia que precisava ao menos juntar coragem suficiente para não sair correndo como fizera na semana anterior. Soprou alguns fios que caíam em sua testa e decidiu que estava bom como estava. Que não ia perder seu tempo pensando, que não podia sempre calcular tudo o que vinha pela frente. Ainda mais quando se tratava da Granger, uma pessoa que ele mal conhecia. Isso não se aplicava a Harry Potter. Draco aprendera que se era importante conhecer os amigos, era dez vezes mais conhecer os inimigos. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, impedindo-se mais uma vez de voltar a pensar.

Hermione sorriu para o próprio reflexo. Jamais conseguiria ser uma dessas atrizes de cinema, claro que não, mas até que estava aceitável. Passou os dedos pelo rabo de cavalo alto e apertado que usava, certificou-se que não havia nenhum fio teimoso escapando do penteado, alinhou a blusa vermelha de gola alta, alisou a saia preta com as mãos e calçou os sapatos cor de vinho, ajeitando a meia calça preta. Não estava bem certa sobre suas expectativas para aquela noite, mas estava tentando não pensar muito. Estava tentando não esperar muito. Afinal, ela estava falando de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Titãs lutando. Estava chegando sua hora de entrar nessa luta. O problema era justamente esse: não tinha certeza se havia espaço para mais um.

Deu duas espirradas de perfume quando ouviu a campainha tocar e correu em direção à porta. Abriu-a, fingindo que não estava nem um pouco nervosa. Sorriu com os lábios pintados de um rosa forte e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcança-lo.

"Onde é que vamos encontrá-lo?" Perguntou Harry, quando estava dando a partida no carro azul marinho. Hermione suspirou, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele perguntaria.

"Na porta da boate." Devolveu simplesmente, esperando, com isso, evitar contestações. Ele não disse nada, mas enquanto punha um CD para tocar, ela o encarou e seu rosto era suave. Apenas seus olhos denunciavam um misto de emoções que envolviam raiva, frustração e uma terceira coisa que Hermione não soube nomear. Percebeu que era melhor evitar qualquer assunto perigoso. Aliás, era a primeira vez que precisava evitar qualquer coisa com Harry. Não gostou disso, mas ignorou, a noite seria, no mínimo, divertida.

Harry estacionou o carro a quarenta metros da porta da festa, que por sinal estava lotada. Hermione despertou olhares cobiçosos quando puxou três entradas do bolso do casaco. Não foi difícil localizar a figura austera e arrogante parada longe da fila. Ela sorriu, Harry suspirou, segurando-a com um pouco mais de força sem perceber.

"Oi, Malfoy..." Cumprimentou a moça, sem se desvencilhar de Harry. O loiro aproximou-se o suficiente para que ela pudesse dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Evitou encarar Harry nos olhos ao esticar a mão para que ele a apertasse brevemente.

"Como vai?" Perguntaram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

"Tudo na mesma..." Ele observou a fila, apontando-a para Hermione. Ainda tentava descobrir o que estava fazendo naquele lugar.

"Ah, não..." E mostrou os ingressos. Os três sorriram. "Nós entramos por ali." E indicou uma porta pela qual um grupo de mais ou menos oito rapazes entrava, fazendo algazarra.

Seguiram pelo mesmo caminho, mudos. Harry não segurava Hermione pela cintura, agora só estavam de mãos suavemente entrelaçadas. O moreno sentia seu coração terrivelmente disparado. O escuro e a batida alta da música fizeram bem a ele, pois tinha certeza de que ninguém podia vê-lo ou perceber seu estado de nervos tão facilmente. Respirou fundo, seu olhar cruzando com o de Draco pela primeira vez. Permaneceram se encarando quase um minuto. Era como se os orbes cinzas tivessem um ímã. Sempre fora daquele jeito.

"Hermione, eu já volto." Murmurou ao ouvido da jovem. Ela sorriu, apontando para o bar. Virou-se para Draco e repetiu o gesto. O loiro se dividiu entre sair com Harry e ir até o bar com Hermione, mas Deus sabe por qual motivo, ele resolveu seguir o rapaz.

"Você, aparentemente, é um pouco mais inteligente do que eu pensava..." Murmurou Harry, de mal grado.

"Ah, claro, como se você fosse muito esperto... Até o sarcasmo teve que aprender comigo." Devolveu Draco, aproximando-se sem medo dessa vez. Harry encostou-se à parede, num lugar isolado próximo ao banheiro. Draco parou à frente dele, prendendo-o com os braços. Harry se ergueu, mas era dois ou três centímetros mais baixo que o loiro. Encarou-o, os olhos verdes brilhando de fúria. "Por que fez aquilo se depois ia fingir que nada aconteceu?"

"Suas tiradas nunca foram grande coisa..." Harry era incapaz de perder uma oportunidade de alfineta-lo, enquanto isso, pensava numa resposta. "Não fui eu quem fugiu, foi?" Retrucou, um tom claro de desafio em sua voz rouca. O rosto de Draco se desmanchou numa expressão de choque. Mas apenas por um segundo.

"Aquilo foi idiota e..."

"Me prova que você não gostou, indo embora... Agora!"

"Me prova que você não pensou nisso a semana inteira..." Respondeu Draco.

"Eu pensei. E você também, e é só por isso que está aqui hoje." E Harry não deu a ele mais nenhum segundo para contestação. Invertendo as posições num movimento rápido, prensou Draco contra a parede, beijando-o com um pouco mais de fúria e força do que seria necessário. Imediatamente, o loiro correspondeu, agarrando a nuca de Potter, porque, embora tivesse ficado um tanto surpreso, não poderia esperar nada diferente de uma pessoa impulsiva como o outro rapaz. Dessa vez os dois sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo. Sabiam muito bem que queriam aquilo. E quando se soltassem, nenhum fugiria.

Separaram-se para buscar ar. Lascas de gelo e de esmeraldas se fuzilavam, correndo o risco de ferir qualquer um que passasse por perto. Draco tinha gosto de cereja. Harry tinha gosto de caramelo.

"Eu também pensei..." Murmurou Draco, sentindo que as bochechas tingiam-se de vermelho. Harry sorriu, aproximando-se novamente dele até que os corpos estavam quase colados. Acariciou o ombro de Draco, descendo por seu braço, até afagar sua mão e fazer o caminho de volta. "Sua namorada sabe-tudo está esperando por nós."

"Tem razão..." Murmurou, percebendo que devia estar quase tão vermelho quanto Draco. Ondas elétricas insistentes percorriam o corpo de Harry, atingindo as extremidades com certa violência. Mal conseguia ouvir a música, o desejo de sentir o corpo de Draco mais uma vez sobrepondo-se à capacidade de pensar claramente. Continuou executando o movimento de trocar os passos, porque era a única coisa que conseguia fazer. Demorou vários segundos até perceber que Hermione agora estava acompanhada por Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, Ron e Ginny.

"Aqueles ali costumavam estudar conosco, não é?" Perguntou Draco, o mais naturalmente possível.

"Sim. Eu posso apresenta-los..." E quando se aproximaram, Harry apresentou a todos. Os recém-chegados eram olhados como se fossem de outro planeta. Desde quando Harry e Malfoy eram amigos e saíam juntos? E o que dizer de Hermione, que puxava assunto e sorria para o loiro como se sempre tivesse sido daquele jeito?

"Vamos dançar, rapazes?" Chamou Hermione, falando alto para se sobrepor à música. Harry tentou negar, gesticulando, mas ela pegou-o pelo braço e antes que tivesse tempo de fazer o mesmo com Draco, ele se encaminhou de boa vontade para a pista. Não era um bom dançarino, mas também não era uma criança birrenta de jardim de infância como Potter.

Harry encarou o loiro com uma fúria mal contida, recebendo um sorriso debochado em resposta. Hermione se aproximou de Draco, sorrindo levemente, enquanto seu corpo se chacoalhava ao ritmo da música. Ele pareceu gostar daquilo, pousando as mãos na cintura da moça, enquanto tentava acompanhar seus movimentos da melhor forma possível. Nem teve tempo de pensar em seus parentes revirando onde quer que estivessem.

O moreno esperou quase um minuto que eles se separassem, mas como não o fizeram, puxou Hermione pelo braço, fazendo com que ela desse meia volta em torno de si mesma, mas não tentou dançar com ela, apenas beijou-a de maneira possessiva, segurando a cintura com a mão esquerda e a nuca com a direita.

Quando soltaram-se para buscar ar, Hermione voltou-se brevemente para Malfoy, que se aproximou um passo, sentindo-se pouco à vontade, porque sentia os olhares dos irmãos Weasel a todo o momento.

Harry sentiu como se tivessem acertado sua nuca com uma bola de beisebol. Perdeu o fôlego, surpreso por ter concluído uma coisa como se estivesse pensando nela por horas. Levou quase dez segundos para processar a idéia. Mais dez para voltar para o bar. Outros dez para responder à observação de Ginny de que ele estava pálido. Um minuto até entender o que aquilo significava. Cinco para se horrorizar com a idéia. Mais dois para mudar o ângulo de sua visão. Três para analisar mais uma vez a coisa toda. Outros quatro para ver o lado bom. Por fim, mais dois minutos para decidir que ajudaria Hermione. No total, dezessete minutos e meio para se convencer de que a idéia era aceitável, no fim das contas. Olhou o copo vazio em sua mão, engolindo em seco. Pousou-o no balcão, voltando lentamente para a pista, onde Hermione dançava mais uma vez com Draco. Reparou que eles combinavam. Draco, sendo alto e muito magro, ficava bem ao lado de Hermione que mal alcançava seu queixo. O cabelo louro platinado parecia ainda mais claro ao lado das ondas castanhas da moça. Os olhos acinzentados pareciam ainda mais claros quando comparados aos olhos cor de whisky de Hermione.

Percebeu que as duas figuras o deixavam fascinado, não só individualmente, e por motivos opostos, mas juntos, como uma entidade. Chegou até eles. Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam de um jeito maldoso que não combinava com ela.

"Vamos sentar um pouco?" Perguntou Harry, abrangendo aos dois com os olhos. "Que tal, Malfoy?" Assentiram com um gesto, seguindo Harry em direção a um sofá num lugar ainda mais escuro e mais reservado. O som estava um pouco mais abafado, poderiam conversar um pouco ali.

Draco tomou fôlego, havia uma dezena de coisas que ele queria perguntar. Deus sabe o que ele daria para ter a capacidade de ler pensamentos.

"Há quanto tempo vocês namoram?" Harry e Hermione fizeram uma careta idêntica. Não gostavam daquela palavra e a evitavam sempre que possível.

"Já faz uns oito meses, eu acho..." Respondeu Harry.

"É verdade que você namorava Astoria Greengrass?" Disparou Hermione. Ele concordou com um gesto.

"Ela diz que quer se casar comigo quando voltar da Grécia. Eu espero que quando isso acontecer, ela tenha mudado de idéia." Ele pensou por um momento. "Por que me convidou?"

"Porque queríamos te ver." Respondeu Hermione alegremente, virando o final de seu coquetel. Sentia que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se ela não estivesse completamente sóbria.

"Por que você aceitou?" Indagou Harry e, mesmo no escuro, teve a sensação de que Malfoy perdera um pouco a cor. Harry também podia ser cruel e mesquinho se quisesse, Draco mesmo o ensinara aquilo. Hermione o cutucou nas costelas com força, ele fingiu não sentir.

"Vocês gostaram do lugar?" Perguntou ela. Os dois rapazes assentiram. Draco pediu uma dose de whisky quando o garçom se aproximou. Sentia que a noite seria mais fácil se ele não estivesse sóbrio. Observou o copo antes de oferecer aos outros dois, que recusaram. Trocaram um olhar breve e Harry pediu dois gin tonic. Malfoy achava bastante interessante observar como os dois combinavam e como pareciam cúmplices. Como se não precisassem de comunicação verbal para se entenderem perfeitamente. Percebeu que não tinha esse tipo de relacionamento com ninguém, porque sempre vivera ocupado demais delineando delicadas relações políticas.

"Porque eu queria saber exatamente o que vocês queriam comigo..." Soltou, de repente. Observou dois pares de olhos se arregalarem de choque. Ele deu um sorriso torto, parecendo satisfeito. Aquela sinceridade entre os três estava surpreendendo. "E queria vê-los. Fiquei curioso depois da festa..."

"Curioso?" Questionou Hermione, intrigada.

"É... Eu queria saber se o clima amistoso continuava."

"E por que alguma coisa teria mudado?" Dessa vez foi Harry quem perguntou. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. Um duelo para ver qual dos dois desistia primeiro. Nenhum cedeu.

"Não sei. Me perguntei se vocês lembrariam quem eu era."

"Quem disse que alguém esqueceu? A questão, _Draco" _Começou Hermione, enfatizando o uso do primeiro nome, fazendo com que ele desviasse os olhos de Harry quase inconsciente de seu gesto. "É que todos nós crescemos e acreditamos que você também. Quem você era, não interessa. Nós queríamos vê-lo pelo que você é agora."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, observando-a com avidez. Havia esquecido que ela sempre o intrigara porque, mesmo sendo uma bolsista metida, que o subjugava e que o humilhava, ela era inteligente, madura. Diferente das outras meninas bobas. Isso mesmo, ela era _diferente. _

"E se nós fôssemos para minha casa?" Perguntou Draco, o mais casualmente que o súbito tremor em sua voz permitiu que fosse. Uma qualidade que o rapaz sabia que tinha, era a perspicácia. Um completo covarde, mesquinho, calculista, mas sua inteligência compensava.

"Por mim tudo bem..." Respondeu Hermione após alguns segundos, fingindo que ponderava. Voltou-se para Harry. Ele tinha o rosto tenso, os olhos estreitos.

"Pode ser..." Deu de ombros. Havia prometido a si mesmo que ajudaria Hermione. Sendo assim, não podia voltar atrás. Levantaram-se, aproximando-se do bar, onde Ron, Ginny e Seamus conversavam. "Nós já vamos!" Exclamou Harry para o ruivo.

"Ainda é cedo!" O rapaz retrucou, mas o moreno fingiu não ouvir. Acenou uma despedida breve para os outros, pegou Hermione pela mão e saiu nos calcanhares de Draco. Pararam na porta, ignorando o vento cortante da madrugada fria e se encararam.

"Vocês estão de carro?" Assentiram. "Bem, eu estacionei a algumas quadras. Nos encontramos aqui novamente?"

"Claro." Concordou Harry, saindo na direção oposta. "Não sei onde você estava com a cabeça quando concordou com isso." Ralhou, quando teve a certeza de que Draco não poderia ouvi-lo.

"Vai me dizer então que você não queria isso?" Perguntou ela astutamente. "Ou você acha que, além de burra, eu sou cega? Não me interrompa!" Exclamou, quando ele abriu a boca para retrucar. "Você acha mesmo que eu não vi vocês dois se beijando na porta do banheiro?" Seu tom não era acusatório, mas ainda sim, ela parecia ligeiramente ofendida. "Você esconderia isso de mim pra sempre? Eu não esperava essa atitude!" O queixo de Harry caiu, e ele finalmente percebeu que havia parado de trocar os passos. Não conseguia se mover. Suas mãos suavam e estavam geladas, sua boca estava seca. Ele não queria magoa-la, mas a raiva levou a melhor.

"O que você queria que eu dissesse?" Exclamou de volta, irritado. "Que beijei um cara e que gostei???"

"Foi isso que aconteceu no dia da festa, não foi?" Ele assentiu, olhando para frente. "Harry, não me importa, sabe? Quer dizer, não faz diferença, porque eu andei tão... A questão é que..." Ela mordeu o interior da bochecha com força. "Provavelmente eu teria feito a mesma coisa."

"Nunca vamos saber..."

"Vamos, sim. Vamos saber hoje. Por isso estamos indo embora, _com ele. _Harry, deixe de ser nobre. A questão não é mais nobreza. Você quer isso, não quer?" Ele odiava admitir que sim. "Pelo menos uma vez na vida, vamos fazer o que a gente tem vontade de fazer... Por favor."

Ele não conseguiu falar, na verdade, perdera a voz. E mesmo que conseguisse, não saberia o que dizer. Era quase inacreditável que ele e Hermione estivessem no meio de uma conversa ridícula como aquela. Voltaram a andar e alcançaram o carro. Ele abriu a porta para a moça e entrou do lado do motorista.

"Você deve ter ficado confuso."

"Não, e foi isso que me assustou mais." Respondeu ele num sussurro, a face esquentando de vergonha. Hermione pousou a mão no joelho do rapaz, acariciando-o de leve. "Parecia óbvio que aquilo estivesse acontecendo... Como se..." E parou de falar, apertando os lábios. Apertou os olhos quando parou novamente em frente à boate. Draco parou logo em seguida, um carro esporte preto que buzinou uma vez e saiu andando, Harry logo atrás, ainda sentindo como se fosse um idiota.

"Como se devesse ter acontecido há muito tempo..." Murmurou Hermione e ele ficou surpreso por constatar que ela continuava pensando naquilo.

"Isso não faz sentido..."

"Claro que faz. Só vocês dois nunca perceberam que se amavam." Ele desviou os olhos da rua para encara-la, incrédulo. "Você pode fazer a gentileza de olhar a rua? Harry, ninguém te conhece melhor que eu. E eu nunca te julguei..." Sua voz agora era doce e gentil. Talvez Hermione estivesse certa, ponderou depois de vários minutos. Ele sorriu, resolvendo que tentaria deixar aquilo de lado. Deixasse a vida levar, já que era assim. Ninguém mais precisava saber. Ninguém precisava achar nada. Tinha que ver como seriam as coisas quando chegassem à casa de Draco.

Ela sorriu para si mesma, olhando para o carro preto que seguia logo à frente. Estava confusa, era essa a verdade, mas uma coisa era certa – e que ninguém ouvisse aquilo – era duro admitir, Deus sabia como, mas Harry e Draco eram _perfeitos _um para o outro. Ela se sentiu meio intrusa naquele instante. Se não tivesse se empenhado tanto nos últimos dias para chegar até ali, provavelmente desistiria, voltaria para a boate e deixaria que os dois se entendessem. _Titãs lutando, _bufou para si mesma, _um duelo parece brincadeira perto disso_.

Draco sentia as mão suando enquanto apertava o volante com força. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, observando pelo retrovisor, o carro azul marinho que vinha logo atrás. Gostara do fato de que eles haviam aceitado seu convite. Na verdade, mesmo tendo pensado Deus sabe por quanto tempo, não sabia o que faria se eles tivessem rejeitado. Draco nunca fora capaz de lidar muito bem com rejeição. Provavelmente ele teria ido embora e não apareceria nunca mais. E a forma como a Granger fingiu considerar se aceitava ou não? Aquilo foi uma péssima atuação. Carreira de atriz vetada. Fez uma anotação mental para não esquecer de dizer aquilo à ela. Precisava aproveitar a onda de sinceridade, antes que ela acabasse.

Sentiu o coração acelerando até assumir um galope desenfreado quando chegou à garagem. Fez um sinal para que o outro guardasse o carro também e adiou o momento de encara-los por alguns segundos em que fingia procurar a carteira. Abriu a porta, observando que os outros dois já estavam descendo do veículo.

Fez um sinal com a cabeça, para que o seguissem. Tomaram o elevador em silêncio. Subiram até o terceiro andar. Draco abriu a porta de um apartamento simples, de sala grande com sofás escuros, paredes claras, uma televisão, a cozinha separada da sala por um balcão alto que continha alguns porta-retratos.

'Fiquem à vontade..." Murmurou, gesticulando em direção ao sofá. Ele foi até a cozinha, pegou whisky e vinho. "Não tenho gin..." Declarou, em tom irônico, enquanto servia os dois. Brindaram em silêncio e os três viraram o vinho num gole só. Draco sentou-se no sofá largo, Hermione entre ele e Harry. Encheu as taças novamente, sentindo que a combinação do vinho com o que havia bebido na festa já fazia efeito.

"Você sabe que é uma péssima atriz, não sabe?"Perguntou o loiro casualmente, bebericando o vinho e disfarçando que sentia as bochechas esquentando. Ela fez uma cara confusa por alguns segundos, mas pareceu entender.

"Porque diz isso?" Perguntou, já sorrindo.

"Você não precisava ter fingido que considerava aceitar ou não meu convite." Ela riu, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Draco. Instintivamente, Harry fez o mesmo.

* * *

**Nota: **O nome do capítulo é uma música do Santana com participação do Alex Band, linda, por sinal, quem quiser conferir, eu super recomendo. = ] BEIJOSMELIGA!!!!


	5. Perfect Symmetry

CAPÍTULO 4 – PERFECT SYMMETRY

"_Brother, I choose this mortal life _

_Lived in perfect symmetry _

_What I do _

_That will be done to me." _

_Keane – perfect symmetry _

**Nota:** Ta sendo tão lindo escrever Duelo! Primeiro, vou me desculpar pela demora. Eu estive distante do PC, por causa de uma tendinite que me atormentou demais. Fiquei com o braço preso na tala e tals, mas agora ta melhorando. Estou tentando escrever o máximo possível e postar o mais rápido possível, porque vou me mudar e nesse lugar não sei como a Internet funciona. Ainda sim, a regularidade das postagens está dependendo do meu bracinho. Lamento muito, guys! -_- Gente, reitero o discurso do último capítulo. Deixar review não paga e ainda me faz ganhar o dia!

* * *

"Eu precisava fingir..." Respondeu, rindo novamente.

"Não vejo um motivo para isso..." Ele também se aproximou um pouco. Agora não havia quase nenhuma distância entre os três. "Potter não achou que precisasse fingir."

"Não, supus que Hermione fizesse isso por nós dois." Ela virou-se, fingindo indignação, enquanto segurava para não explodir em uma gargalhada. Se estivesse sóbria, provavelmente teria achado aquela declaração perturbadora.

Ele se levantou, fingindo que estava perfeitamente à vontade e serviu uma dose de whisky para ele e outra para Draco. Entregou-a ao loiro, virando a sua em seguida. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a bebida queimar sua garganta e esquenta-lo por dentro e por fora. Num arroubo de bom senso, chegou à conclusão de que era hora de sair de cena por alguns minutos.

"Eu acho que vou comprar cigarros."

"Desce, sai pro lado esquerdo. Na mesma calçada, final do quarteirão. Não esquece de pegar a chave na porta." Harry agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e saiu, tentando não bater a porta.

Tinha que deixa-los sozinhos. Do contrário, passariam a noite inteira sentados no sofá, em meio ao silêncio, ocasionalmente quebrado por algumas frases meio constrangidas. Ou acabariam bêbados, dormindo no sofá.

Desceu os três andares de escada, com o intuito de demorar um pouco mais. Não parecia tão frio do lado de fora naquele momento. Talvez a bebida estivesse mesmo aquecendo-o.

"Não espero que um dia, eu mesmo vá conseguir entender como chegamos até aqui..." Murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto abria a porta do prédio e ganhava a rua deserta. Mesmo dali conseguia enxergar o posto de gasolina que Draco indicara.

--xx--

"Vocês parecem meio assustados..." Comentou Draco, casual.

"Cautelosos, soaria melhor." Devolveu Hermione, fuzilando-o com os olhos em chamas.

"Principalmente ele..." Murmurou, aproximando-se novamente. Sua mão buscou a cintura da moça num movimento ágil. Ela pousou uma das mãos no braço de alabastro de Draco, enquanto também se aproximava.

"Eu sei que ele tem alguns motivos para isso." Sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz. Ela sentiu que ele estava a ponto de segurar seu rosto, mas o momento de hesitação fez com que ela voltasse a encara-lo, aproximando-se tanto que estava praticamente em cima do corpo esguio. Draco não era homem o bastante para segura-la, como Harry provavelmente teria feito. Com firmeza, mas sem força. Não para subjugar, mas apenas para obriga-la a encara-lo antes que ela o fizesse.

Draco parecia chocado com a reação de Hermione. Dois segundos se suspenderam antes que o empurrasse contra o braço do sofá e o beijasse, sendo imediatamente correspondida.

Seus lábios eram totalmente diferentes dos de Harry. Draco era suave, sua boca era mais macia, as mãos mais finas. Seu toque era mais hesitante, como se ele não estivesse certo sobre o que fazia, ou como se estivesse com medo de quem os encontraria ali. Segurou Hermione com um pouco mais de vontade, empurrando-a levemente, para ficar por cima dela. A luta por controle durou alguns segundos. Como resultado, caíram do sofá, Draco aproveitando para inverter as posições. Ela o fuzilou com os olhos, mas não resistiu.

Ele a segurou pelos braços, meio chocado por todas as coisas que os olhos castanhos passavam. Ousadia, ansiosidade, desejo, fúria. Mas nunca medo. Perguntou-se de onde vinha toda aquela coragem. Concluiu que jamais saberia.

Ela teve vontade de sorrir por ele ter tomado o controle à força. Mas controlou-se, fuzilando-o com os olhos escuros. Estava pronta para se render, essa era a verdade. Era o que queria. Aparentemente, Draco tinha percebido.

Harry chegou finalmente na loja de conveniência. Comprou os cigarros, apanhando o troco lentamente. Não tinha muita certeza se queria voltar. Para ser inteiramente sincero, estava com medo do que veria quando entrasse no apartamento. Tinha a terrível sensação de que Draco e Hermione poderiam estar se entendendo bem demais. E o que faria? Encarou a atendente, pensando por um momento. Suspirou, alcançando uma garrafa de vodka. Abriu a tampa assim que pagou e, antes mesmo de sair da loja, virou dois grandes goles. Seria mais fácil seguir seus instintos dessa maneira. Seria mais fácil lidar com sua consciência na manhã seguinte se sua cabeça doesse a ponto de impedi-lo de pensar.

Já estava meio trôpego quando entrou no elevador. Suspirou, observando a garrafa, o líquido transparente quase pela metade. Já estava bêbado o suficiente, concluiu quando teve que usar uma dose de concentração a mais para destrancar a porta. Abriu-a, sem fazer barulho. A cena o chocou por alguns segundos. A sensação seguinte o surpreendeu. Queria juntar-se a eles. Draco. Hermione. No chão. Beijando-se com fúria. A camisa do loiro estava desabotoada. Os sapatos de Hermione jaziam esquecidos ao lado do sofá.

Draco pulou, interrompendo o contato com Hermione bruscamente ao ou vir os passos de Harry. Pareciam hesitantes. Ele tinha uma garrafa na mão e nenhuma certeza no rosto. Hermione se sentou, as costas contra o sofá, um sorriso torto nos lábios. Fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. Antes que o fizesse, porém, o rapaz parou ao lado do interruptor, apagando as luzes.

"Sempre lendo meus pensamentos..." Os dois ouviram Hermione murmurar, no silêncio mortal que tomara conta da sala. Antes que os olhos tivessem tempo de se acostumar ao escuro, quebrado apenas pela iluminação de um poste, Harry se sentou ao lado dos dois, oferecendo a garrafa ao dono da casa, que aceitou, virando um gole e passou-a a Hermione, que virou levemente o conteúdo. Já estava ébria o suficiente. Sorriu, esperando pelo corajoso que daria o próximo passo. Para ser sincera, estava interessada, naquele momento, em observar. Levantou-se lentamente, deixando a sala em direção ao banheiro. Riu, enquanto tentava achar o próprio caminho. Harry desabotoou a camisa até a metade, aproximando-se de joelhos de Draco. Beijaram-se furiosamente, desabotoando os cintos com pressa, despindo as camisas e atirando-as para um canto qualquer. Ela fechou a porta sem entrar no cômodo, observando avidamente, chocada pelo que sentia. Não estava enojada, nem constrangida. Não achava aquilo absurdo... achava _atraente. Excitante. _

Haviam passado à fase da dança. Aquilo que ela tanto esperara. Mais fácil e rápido do que poderia supor. Mas sabia que, em parte, era por influência sua. Pelo que dissera a Harry, pelo modo como agira. Interiormente, teve que se parabenizar por ter conseguido uma mudança daquelas em Harry. Algo que ninguém mais conseguiria fazer. Precisava esperar que eles estivessem mais à vontade até que pudesse voltar. Era hora de uma dança a três.

A penumbra tornava tudo mais fácil, nenhum dos dois podia negar aquilo. Mas os corpos magros se encaixavam bem como se tivessem feito aquilo um milhão de vezes antes. Como se tivessem feito aquilo um milhão de vidas antes.

As mãos de Harry se ocupavam na nuca de Draco, descendo por suas costas. Draco beijava o pescoço de Harry, mordendo sua orelha, descendo para o ombro. Pararam ao mesmo tempo ao escutarem passos. Hermione não sorriu enquanto se ajoelhava entre os dois. Harry reparou que ela não estava mais de meia calça. Esticou a mão para que ela se juntasse a eles. Suspirou, posicionando-se com as costas contra o sofá, para que não ficasse de costas para nenhum dos dois. Esticou a mão livre para acariciar o rosto de Draco. Ele sentiu-se livre para aproximar-se mais. Desejou tocar a boca macia dela e se sentiu no direito de faze-lo quando Harry tomou os ombros de Hermione numa meia massagem, intercalando mãos e lábios numa suavidade e gentileza que lhe eram peculiares. Voltou sua atenção para a moça que esperava, o corpo relaxando progressivamente. Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, tomando seus lábios, tentando imitar a suavidade de Harry. Só fechou os olhos depois de ver que ela o fizera, sorrindo por entre o beijo. Draco se entregou a sentir, como nunca fizera com qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Havia gosto de álcool, não mais distinguível pela mistura de vinho, whisky e vodka. Havia outra coisa no fundo, seu gosto natural, ligeiramente adocicado. Seus lábios eram macios e delicados. A pele do rosto era suave, ele a acariciava enquanto sentia as mãos de Hermione pressionando sua nuca. Draco desceu as mãos para sua cintura e sentiu que ela o ajudava a levantar a blusa. Harry parou, apenas observando por alguns instantes. Ela se deitou no tapete, puxando Draco consigo, agarrando a camiseta de Harry com a outra mão para que ele os acompanhasse também. Antes de retomar sua ação de antes, observou o sutiã de renda preta, o restante do corpo ainda escondido pela saia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, observando enquanto Draco a beijava. Sentiu-se meio sem lugar, a sensação desaparecendo instantaneamente no momento em que Draco se deitou e Hermione virou-se de lado, deixando as costas livres para que Harry explorasse. Os três já estavam meio despidos. Os jeans dos rapazes já estavam abertos e, no caso de Draco, a meio caminho de se juntar às outras peças.

Não houve muito tempo para que Harry e Hermione se perguntassem que diabos estavam fazendo ali, pois a moça despiu a saia e Draco desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, passando ao ombro. Mordeu a alça do sutiã e abaixou lentamente, num movimento torturante, primeiro a esquerda, depois a direita. Harry tomou a boca de Hermione num beijo apaixonado, enquanto ela suspirava, sentindo a língua de Draco percorrer seus seios, mordiscando-os. Como numa dança, Harry desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, imitando os gestos de Draco, mordendo-a com um pouco mais de força na nuca e na curva do pescoço. As mãos dela estavam entrelaçadas nas dos dois rapazes e agora Draco percorria lentamente seu abdômen passando a língua por seu umbigo, subindo novamente, apenas para tortura-la. _Deus, ninguém podia ter tanto assim!, _pensou Hermione, sabendo que nada mais fazia sentido e possivelmente nunca passaria a fazer. Finalmente ele alcançou o cós da lingerie preta. Ela tentou se livrar da peça num movimento apressado, mas os rapazes, como se pudessem ler os pensamentos um do outro, seguraram suas mãos com mais força para impedi-la. Lentamente ele retirou a lingerie, novamente usando os dentes para isso. Usou uma das mãos livres para auxiliar na tarefa, mudando de posição ligeiramente quando percebeu que ela queria ter mais acesso a Harry, que a beijava lentamente, mordiscando sua orelha, uma das mãos agarradas fortemente à trança que se desmanchava, à outra ainda segurando a de Hermione, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Draco puxou as pernas de Hermione, flexionando seus joelhos ligeiramente, passando a língua pela parte interna de suas coxas, fazendo com que ela ficasse com as costas no chão e não mais de lado. Parou um segundo para observar o moreno agora ocupado em acabar de desabotoar o sutiã dela e beijar seus seios, contornando os mamilos com a língua. Ele havia também despido os jeans e agora segurava os braços da moça acima de sua cabeça, acariciando-os em movimentos repetidos. Ondas quentes invadiam o corpo de Draco, ele desceu a cueca lentamente, enquanto observava Harry parar. Os três se encararam durante alguns segundos e foi quase como um consentimento para que ele continuasse.

As mãos frias de Draco alcançaram as laterais do corpo de Hermione, acariciando-a com suavidade calculada enquanto ele encaixava seus quadris contra os da moça, movimentando-se inicialmente com lentidão enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, gemendo baixo.

"Oh... Mais rápido... Mais rápido..." Pediu, agarrando a primeira coisa sólida que sentiu por perto, nesse caso, as costas de Draco e cravou as unhas nela, fazendo-o gemer; Harry se aproximou de joelhos, tomando os lábios do loiro furiosamente. O beijo foi quebrado alguns segundos depois quando Hermione gemeu mais alto. Draco intensificou o ritmo, invertendo as posições num movimento rápido, colocando-a por cima, apertando as coxas com as mãos grandes enquanto ela se movimentava mais rápido e mais intensamente, e agora Harry apertava seus seios com as duas mãos, os ouvidos tomados pelos gemidos dos outros dois, os lábios cheios do gosto da morena, as mãos que apertavam os seios de pele macia, enquanto o resto de seu corpo acompanhava os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Com mais algumas investidas, Hermione atingiu o ápice, gemendo e espalmando as mãos no peito de Draco, que com mais uma estocada, deixou o corpo relaxar, incentivando Hermione a deitar a seu lado. Fechou os olhos cinzas suavemente, aproveitando o entorpecimento dos membros e o cérebro completamente obliterado. Seus pés formigavam. Preguiçosamente ele procurou por um cigarro, enquanto reunia forças para levantar. O fez, observando a moça ressonando. Foi até o quarto, voltou com um lençol que jogou em cima do corpo nu. Piscou quando o moreno se aproximou, sorrindo. Ele tomou o cigarro da mão de Draco, tragando profundamente e aproximando seu rosto do outro até que os lábios se tocassem. Ele soprou a fumaça para dentro da boca de Draco que deu um meio sorriso, revirando os olhos e soprando a fumaça para o alto.

Harry o beijou, cravando as unhas em suas costas. Draco agarrou os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados do rapaz. Acabaram de fumar em meio aos beijos e ao gosto de fumaça. Harry puxou Draco para si, deitando-o no sofá, tentando não acordar Hermione. Foi difícil controlar os gemidos enquanto se estimulavam com línguas, dentes, mãos misturados numa harmonia confusa. Enquanto as ereções pulsavam contra o corpo do outro. E depois enquanto atingiam o orgasmo, primeiro Harry e depois Draco e relaxavam, adormecendo em seguida.

--xx—

Harry abriu os olhos, incomodado pela claridade estranha. Piscou-os algumas vezes, olhando em volta e percebendo que não estava em sua casa. Tampouco na de Hermione. A noite anterior caiu em sua cabeça como uma seqüência de raios. Prazer, constrangimento, alegria, arrependimento, letargia, ressaca, tudo se misturou, aumentando sua dor de cabeça. Levantou lentamente, observando um corpo alto e magro vestido em um roupão preto. Draco segurava uma caneca e se virou lentamente. Ouviu a voz de Hermione da cozinha, cantarolando qualquer coisa. Sentiu as bochechas corarem quando os olhos cinzas buscaram os seus.

--xx--

**Nota: **People... quem quiser alguma música, por favor, entre em contato por email ou MP, que eu arranjo um link para download, ta? Posteriormente vou montar um fanmix de Duelo e vou disponibilizar. Gente, praticamente um capítulo dedicado à uma cena de NC??? No que eu me transformei??? ROFL *blushes*


	6. Sober

CAPÍTULO 5 – SOBER

"_You can make me die, I can make you cry  
Opposites attract, that's the reason why  
No one else can make you feel like I do  
No one else could get as deep inside you as I do baby"_

_Alice Cooper – Bed of Nails_

**Nota: **Nem sei o que dizer sobre meu novo desaparecimento, Minhas desculpas maiores vão não só aos leitores, mas ao Robin Severus, que já ganhou dois capítulos dessa história. Mas minha falha com ele é tão grande que né se eu lhe dedicasse a história inteira seria suficiente. Robin, me vi sem computador antes do esperado e não consegui salvar sua história para betar. Me perdoe, amigo querido! Pessoal, aproveitem o capitulo! BEIJOSMELIGA!

----xxxx----

Para Harry, Draco representava todos os pecados que ele jamais tivera a coragem de cometer. Para Hermione, Draco era a tentação à qual ela jamais poderia resistir. Para Draco, Harry representava um pouco de tudo aquilo que ele sempre quisera ser. E Hermione era uma mistura de traços que ele sempre desejara. A inteligência daquela morena, seus cabelos ondulados, bem menos armados do que costumavam ser quando adolescentes. A beleza natural, sem nada que chamasse a atenção de olhos menos atentos, tão contrastante com a delicadeza e refinamento de porcelana e maquiagem que eram peculiares a Astoria.

A mente de Draco era muito rápida e todos esses pensamentos corriam a galope enquanto ele lavava o rosto, escovava os dentes e se encaminhava para a cozinha, lugar que Hermione já assumira. Toda aquela coragem, atrevimento. Características que ele jamais teria. Coisas pelas quais ele não se interessava, porque ambição e astúcia lhe eram mais importantes. E mais úteis também. Mas era fato que precisara de coragem para fazer o que fizera na noite anterior. Talvez não fosse um covarde assim tão grande.

Não sorriu quando ela lhe desejou bom dia, apenas acenou, aceitando a xícara de café que ela esticara, enquanto observava a saia da noite anterior e a camisa de Harry, meio larga, o decote à mostra, os dois primeiros botões abertos, as mangas dobradas quase até os cotovelos. A moça tinha uma expressão suave, meio calculada.

"Acho que precisamos comer alguma coisa. Minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento."

"Se eu assumir a cozinha, você vai desejar que ela exploda..." Respondeu Draco, fazendo um sinal de aprovação para o café.

"Posso cuidar disso, então?" Ele assentiu, grato por ter uma desculpa para se afastar. Fez um gesto para que ela ficasse a vontade e outro para indicar que estaria na sala, caso Hermione precisasse de qualquer coisa. Sua cabeça latejava, como se seu cérebro estivesse inchado demais. Acendeu um cigarro, virando-se para contemplar a cidade cinzenta, o movimento calmo naquele fim de manhã de sábado. Não sabia o que preferia, pensar, ou apenas esquecer. Não sabia qual opção lhe parecia pior. Não sabia o que faria com que se arrependesse mais.

No entanto, antes que tivesse tempo de decidir, sua mente se esvaziou ao sentir os movimentos de Harry no sofá. Seu coração acelerou e aos poucos ele se virou, encontrando o corpo magro se levantando lentamente, os orbes verdes piscando sem parar. Buscou-os com seus olhos acinzentados, constrangido e incerto. Confuso e ansioso. Engoliu em seco, enquanto escutava a Granger cantarolar uma música estranha na cozinha. Agradeceu por ela não estar por perto, pois tudo seria um milhão de vezes pior. Não sabia se devia se mover, ir até ele, fazer algum gesto, ou apenas lhe dar o bom dia frio que seria esperado. Na verdade, Draco andava meio cansado de fazer tudo aquilo que esperavam dele. Por esse motivo escolhera ficar com os dois na noite que havia passado. Por aquele motivo escolhera a Granger, advogada de causas perdidas, defensora dos injustiçados e a bolsista que seus pais tradicionais tanto haviam odiado. E o Potter, detetive justiceiro, que desmanchava quadrilhas e inclusive fizera com que o pai de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, passasse alguns meses na cadeia por seus negócios ilícitos e parcerias com criminosos notórios.

Provavelmente, pelo mesmo motivo, acabara deixando suas emoções dominarem a razão e se via de coração disparado, mãos suadas e corpo trêmulo, cheio de expectativas, em frente à única pessoa para a qual deveria parecer forte e imperturbável. Mesmo que ele fosse tudo, exceto aquilo que deveria parecer.

Harry engoliu em seco, as bochechas quentes demais para que pudessem passar despercebidas pelos olhos rápidos de Draco. Buscou seus óculos e os encontrou na mesinha de centro, completamente torta e pelo menos meio metro mais para a direita. Imaginou se deveria dizer bom dia, levantar ou fazer qualquer gesto como teria feito com Hermione, ou qualquer outra namorada. Mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando fundo, como se precisasse tomar coragem para o menor movimento. Certificou-se que seu corpo estivesse pelo menos meio coberto, reuniu toda a coragem pela qual era conhecido e levantou os olhos verdes até que encarassem Draco. Perguntou-se por uma fração de segundo, por que diabos ele jamais evitava os olhos do rapaz, por mais que aquilo pudesse constrangê-lo, irrita-lo ou despertar nele qualquer outro sentimento de qualquer natureza.

"Bom dia..." Murmurou, esforçando-se para se certificar de que sua voz era alta suficiente e não tremia. Não teve muita certeza sobre a segunda parte, mas resolveu deixar passar.

"Bom dia..." E dessa vez, Draco se perguntou como deveria trata-lo. Nesse momento, Hermione apareceu e Harry a observou com curiosidade. Vestia a saia da noite anterior e a camisa que ele próprio usara. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo, mas bem feito. O rosto estava livre de qualquer maquiagem e os lábios tinham aquele tom rosado natural e tão peculiar dela. Hermione sorria docemente, como se estivesse muito satisfeita e habituada à tudo aquilo que acontecera e ainda acontecia na sala da casa de Draco Malfoy.

Harry sorriu brevemente, desejando bom dia à moça em voz baixa. Ela tinha o dom de aparecer nas horas mais apropriadas, não haveria de falhar justamente naquele momento.

"Acho que todos precisamos de comida, banho e sol..." Murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para os outros dois. Harry concordou com veemência, pensando principalmente na parte da comida. Seu estômago roncou, assentindo também. Esperou que Draco desse o primeiro passo, mas tudo o que ele fez foi jogar um roupão igual ao seu para Harry e fazer um gesto em direção aos cômodos interiores, enquanto resmungava que o banheiro ficava para lá.

"Seu namorado sempre acorda parecendo tão constrangido?" Perguntou Draco, apagando o cigarro que ele já havia fumado até o filtro e sentando-se a mesa depois que Hermione o fizera. A moça deu uma risadinha divertida.

"Harry sempre foi tímido. Acredito que você o conheça melhor que eu..." E calou-se, servindo café em três canecas. Draco pensou em contestar com uma resposta mal-criada, mas na verdade mesmo, ela tinha razão, como sempre. Contentou-se em bufar, alcançando a omelete e duas torradas, enquanto observava de soslaio Harry entrando na cozinha, mais à vontade e de aparência mais aceitável.

"Vocês dormiram bem?" Indagou Draco, querendo parecer hospitaleiro, mas conseguindo, no máximo, parecer muito irritado.

"Ah, sim... Obrigada por perguntar..." Harry assentiu com um gesto, enquanto mastigava uma torrada. O silêncio pesou por alguns segundos, enquanto se perguntavam quem seria o próximo a quebrá-lo.

"Acho que sol seria mesmo uma boa idéia..." O rapaz moreno sugeriu, achando que era sua obrigação dizer alguma coisa. Procurou Draco com um olhar, esperando um comentário mordaz, mas só percebeu curiosidade naquela expressão.

"Acho que podíamos tomar sorvete depois do almoço." Concordou Hermione, servindo-se de mais café.

"O que acha, Draco?" Perguntou Harry antes que a moça o fizesse. Draco piscou três vezes, reparando em como seu nome parecia diferente na boca daquele rapaz. Reparou em como Harry era singelo. Em como ele era simples. Sentiu as entranhas revirando, estranhou a sensação. Sentiu um impulso imediato de concordar, mas antes que sua boca o fizesse, seu cérebro o obrigou a parar e pelo menos imitar Hermione e fingir que ponderava.

"Por mim tudo bem, _Harry. _E você, _Hermione?_" Ela revirou os olhos, numa imitação cruel, mas exata de Draco.

"Claro, Draco. Meu convite era direcionado aos dois..." E suas bochechas atingiram um tom escarlate, para espanto de Draco. Era a primeira vez que a via corar. Por sinal, ela escolhera um momento bem estranho para aquela reação. O rosto do loiro demonstrava incompreensão, mas os olhos de Harry desviaram-se para Hermione e ele a analisou por poucos segundos, parecendo saber muito bem o motivo pelo qual ela corara. Pela primeira vez, ela parecia inteiramente consciente da estranheza da situação. Do quanto soava errado o que estava acontecendo. Ela sentiu-se mal por ter convidado os dois, _ao mesmo tempo, _para o passeio. Harry soltou o ar pesadamente, abaixando os olhos. Aquilo não seria nada fácil. Provavelmente, caso se repetisse, tornaria tudo cada vez mais complicado. Ele mesmo se sentiu terrivelmente constrangido.

Depois de se vestirem apropriadamente e calçarem os sapatos, conseguindo finalmente dialogar de forma mais espontânea, decidiram voltar para suas casas, para então encontrarem-se mais tarde num café perto de King's Cross.

"Nos vemos mais tarde então, Malfoy..." Murmurou Hermione, invertendo as posições, deixando toda a aparente impenetrabilidade de lado. Parecia meio formal, não sorria há muitos minutos, não tocava nenhum dos dois.

"Hermione, acho que já passamos disso, não acha?" Foi Harry quem perguntou, fazendo-a corar terrivelmente mais uma vez. Draco deu uma risadinha irônica, concordando. Aproximou-se decidido dela, como se quisesse mostrar que ele também podia assumir o controle se quisesse. E que podia fazer isso tão bem quanto Harry, talvez até melhor. A moça o encarou atônita, enquanto sentia seus lábios sendo cobertos pelos lábios macios de Draco. Naquele momento ele tinha gosto de café. Ela ofegou quando se separaram, sorrindo, visivelmente satisfeita.

"Nos vemos depois, Hermione." Murmurou o rapaz, numa voz rouca que normalmente não pertencia a ele. Ela assentiu, mais contente e relaxada.

Harry repetiu a ação de Draco, mas na direção do próprio loiro. Os lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, as mãos correndo instantânea e inconscientemente para os cabelos um do outro. Separaram-se para buscar ar. Draco deixou escapar um suspiro impossível de segurar e Harry riu.

"Nos vemos depois, Draco..."

"Até, Harry..." Ele não respondeu ao aceno do casal que tomava as escadas, apenas fechou a porta, encostando-se a ela, deixando-se escorregar lentamente até sentar no chão, cabeça apoiada nos braços, joelhos dobrados, olhos fixos na noite anterior, a mente voando para cada sensação única. E quanto gostara daquilo... E quanto parecia errado ter gostado tanto. Lentamente levantou, achando que precisava de um chuveiro quente para desfazer a tensão. Sem dúvida, ele conseguira até mais do que desejara. Conseguira Harry, seu desafio de tantos anos.

Entrou no chuveiro, deixando que a água quente relaxasse cada um de seus músculos tensos, agradeceu por não ter plantão e dormiu até que o despertador tocasse à tarde.

---xxx---

"Ele não é nada do que eu esperava que fosse..." Murmurou Hermione, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança, observando Harry dar a partida. Sentiu a respiração difícil e o peito cheio de uma coisa cujo nome ela nem conhecia. Sua mente estava inundada com todos os sons e cheiros da última noite.

"Não... Ele não é nada do que _eu _achava que fosse..." O rapaz suspirou pesadamente. Não era mesmo. Nem um pouco... "Acho que o fato de termos nos enganado é bom, certo?"

"Uhum... Harry, você acha que isso está errado?"

"Estou tentando não pensar nisso. Talvez esteja, talvez não. Nesse caso, quem julga?" Questionou Harry sensatamente. Ela ponderou. Quem julgava era sua própria consciência. E da forma como estavam as coisas, ela não estava gostando.

"Eu julgo..." Ela respondeu.

"Está arrependida?" Hermione deixou escapar um muxoxo de impaciência.

"Não é isso. A idéia não está mais me agradando, é só isso..."

"Se você sair sozinha com ele, vai ficar mais à vontade?" A testa de Hermione se franziu como ela fazia sempre que se deparava com uma questão cabeluda.

"Isso é traição..."

"A quem? A mim? Não pode ser, eu sei o que você vai fazer e não me importo..." Harry tivera tempo mais que suficiente para pensar e se posicionar. Sua consciência estava muito limpa. Ele estava muito certo sobre o que queria. Provavelmente estava apaixonado também. Por isso não se importava. Contanto, é claro, que pudesse ter Draco também.

"Eu e Draco? Sozinhos?"

"Por que não? Eu posso sair com ele qualquer dia desses..." O rapaz deu de ombros e, provavelmente, se o carro estivesse um pouco mais devagar, Hermione teria se jogado para fora.

"Harry, do que você está falando, pelo amor de Deus???" Ela gritou, mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente.

"Estou falando de separar os nós..." E calou-se. Hermione acabaria concordando. Ela desejava Draco de maneira muito intensa. Não o perderia assim tão fácil.

"Podemos mesmo amar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?"

"Hermione, eu juro por você e por tudo que há no mundo, que não existe nenhuma regra sobre isso. Eu sei que posso, e você?" Jamais doera ter uma conversa com Harry. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira e a última vez

Hermione se calou, encostando a testa no vidro, enquanto lentamente relaxava, deixando que o sono fizesse seus olhos pesarem. Quando acordou, estava em seu apartamento, na mesinha ao lado de sua cama, um desenho mal feito de um boneco de pauzinhos com um dos bracinhos levantados e três riscos menores no que deveria ser um aceno de adeus. O boneco usava óculos e no lugar dos olhos, havia duas bolinhas verdes. A morena riu, enquanto decidia de uma vez por todas aceitar a proposta de Harry. Não havia sentido em lutar contra, nada ficaria pior do que já estava e, além disso, seria, sem dúvida alguma, muito mais fácil e agradável sair com um de cada vez e não ter que se preocupar em calcular cada um de seus movimentos, nem em apaziguar as coisas entre Harry e Draco, porque _ela não estaria lá _para ver qualquer coisa que precisasse ser apaziguada. Não precisava pensar. Não precisava sofrer e, o melhor de tudo: não precisava _trair. _Foi com a consciência mais tranqüila que Hermione se dirigiu para o banheiro, pensando apenas na sua ducha quente.

Depois de deixar Hermione em seu apartamento, Harry saiu pé ante pé, pensando com seus botões quando foi que deixara de ser tão preocupado com o que os outros iriam pensar e quando passara a se preocupar somente com aquilo que desejava. Provavelmente, teria sido no momento em que provara os lábios de Draco. A certeza viera depois de provar o resto do corpo.

Provavelmente seria mesmo mais fácil para os três se Hermione fosse sozinha. E Harry poderia chamar Draco para sair durante a semana, num dia em que nenhum dos dois fosse trabalhar à noite. E as coisas entre o moreno e Hermione também podiam continuar exatamente as mesmas. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele trancava a porta de sua casa, atirando a jaqueta no sofá e pulando de susto ao ver Ron sentado calmamente, assistindo televisão.

"A programação aos domingos é uma merda, não é?" Perguntou casualmente. Harry anotou mentalmente que tinha que pegar a cópia da chave de volta, mesmo que fosse à força.

"Às vezes eu me pergunto se você tem mesmo família..." Murmurou Harry de cara feia, pousando chaves e carteira em cima da mesa. Desabotoou a camisa lentamente, estranhando a presença do rapaz ali. "O que você quer, Ron?"

"Vim devolver a chave... Mas, como você não estava, resolvi entrar e esperar. O que fez de bom ontem à noite?" Harry deu de ombros, insatisfeito pelo rumo da conversa. "Está tudo bem?"

"Na verdade... Está tudo ótimo."

"Hermione também não estava em casa..."

"Mas ela está agora. E está dormindo. Então, se você quiser perguntar a ela alguma coisa sobre a noite, vai perder seu tempo."

"Quando foi que a gente ficou tão distante?" Perguntou Ron, num tom estranho. Harry finalmente se virou para encara-lo. Não soube responder. "Você vai sair?" Harry negou. "Quer ir pra casa?"

"Claro!" Respondeu, mais entusiasmado do que esperava.

"Devemos chamar Hermione?" Harry negou novamente.

"Ela vai sair..."

"Com quem?" Era mais o impulso de perguntar do que curiosidade genuína. Harry suspirou novamente, Draco enchendo sua mente. Achava que se ela quisesse contar, deveria fazer aquilo pessoalmente, por isso, apenas deu de ombros. Ron ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. "Draco Malfoy, Harry?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Desde quando vocês são amigos?"

"Nos encontramos na festa de Sirius... Ele não é mais tão imbecil como antes..." Aliás, ele estava bem longe de ser um imbecil. Aliás, Harry jamais poderia imaginar uma pessoa tão boa de cama, com gosto e cheiro tão bons. Alguém pra quem importasse dar prazer, além de sentir, alguém que tivesse mãos tão... E, aparentemente, estava divagando demais. Suspirou de novo, embora não percebesse que estava repetindo esse gesto com freqüência espantosa.

"Cara, por que você não pára de suspirar???" Seu rosto sardento pareceu compreender alguma coisa. Harry sentiu como se tivesse descido um degrau sem ver. Estavam perdidos, os três. "Você não ta traindo a Hermione, está?" E seu tom era uma mistura bizarra de convicção e incredulidade que fizeram Harry rir, visivelmente aliviado.

"É lógico que não! Eu estava com ela ontem à noite..." E tecnicamente falando, não estava mentindo, certo? "Eu preciso de um banho. Agüenta dez minutos assistindo à programação de merda." Ron riu, satisfeito pela resposta, sentando-se novamente no sofá largo.

Harry encostou-se ao box, deixando que a água escaldante do chuveiro caísse em seu corpo, relaxando-o progressivamente. Por um segundo, achou que Ron tivesse ligado os pontos. Mas aquilo tudo era tão bizarro, tão impossível, que nem as mentes mais férteis, como a de Harry, por exemplo, poderiam supor que as coisas haviam acontecido daquela forma. Não... dificilmente alguém descobriria. _E se descobrissem também, a solução era bem simples: bastava mandar todos à merda, _concluiu Harry finalmente. Depois disso, achou que podia relaxar finalmente e curtir o final do domingo, tentando pensar o mínimo possível no que aconteceria entre Draco e Hermione. _Bem, nada pior do que já havia acontecido. _E fora bom, ele tinha que admitir. Fechou o chuveiro lentamente, enrolando-se em uma toalha. Agora sim, podia parar de pensar de vez. E curtir o domingo. E cada vez que Draco ou Hermione aparecessem juntos numa mesma linha de pensamento que pudesse ser perigosa, ele os espantaria. Suspirou de novo. Mas pensar neles em separado não tinha nada demais, certo?

Hermione finalmente estava pronta. Agora totalmente sóbria, mais aceitável do que pela manhã, embora olheiras moldassem seus orbes e seu rosto parecesse cansado. Mas estava bonita, os cabelos enrolados, soltos, a franja segura por uma tiara grossa preta, os pés escondidos em uma sapatilha da mesma cor, o corpo contornado por um vestido roxo, um casaco berinjela por cima. Cachecol preto. Esperava que ele gostasse. Aliás, mais que isso, esperava que ele entendesse o que ela já sentia dificuldade de explicar a si mesma. Esperava que ele não se zangasse pela ausência de Harry e que conseguissem se divertir. E esperava, acima de qualquer coisa, que não precisassem de muitas palavras para se divertir, porque já haviam provado que seus diálogos não tinham muito futuro. Espirrou o perfume adocicado uma única vez e saiu de casa lentamente, sorrindo animada, desejando apenas que estivesse um pouco mais confiante.

Draco sabia que estava bastante adiantado, mas o lugar tinha uma vista agradável, seria bom ficar esperando por eles enquanto tomava um café e observava o movimento tranqüilo em redor. Caso não houvesse movimento, tinha um livro em mãos, e esperava estar sóbrio o suficiente para assimilar cada uma das palavras. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto se observava com um olhar de reprovação. Aquelas olheiras e o rosto abatido deixavam na cara que a noite havia sido boa. Aliás, melhor do que ele gostaria de admitir, Granger era boa de cama e Harry então... Pensou por alguns instantes que com o Potter, era como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido. Talvez devesse ter acontecido antes. Uma coisa era certa, Draco nunca esqueceria de como fora recusado. Um garoto acostumado a ter tudo o que desejava, exceto pelo seu desejo mais arraigado: a amizade de Harry Potter. Agora, talvez não tivesse a amizade, mas tinha todo o resto. E mesmo que não tivesse, Granger sozinha já compensava tudo. Só esperava não ter que dialogar muito com ela, pois já havia chegado à conclusão que os diálogos entre eles não tinham futuro algum. Suspirou, espirrando o perfume almiscarado duas vezes e procurando as chaves. Ele sempre as perdia, não importava há quanto tempo morasse sozinho. Fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para lembrar onde deveriam estar e saiu do quarto, tentando refazer seus passos.

"Com quem você disse que Hermione saiu mesmo?" Ron tornou a questionar enquanto entravam no carro do ruivo.

"Eu não disse, porque não sei..." Respondeu Harry, abotoando o cinto e evitando encarar o amigo. Harry era um péssimo mentiroso. Mas Ron era meio lento, talvez não percebesse. A mente do moreno voltou a percorrer o campo minado que ele jurara que evitaria: Draco e Hermione. Suspirou pela enésima vez, fazendo Ron encara-lo, os orbes azuis indagadores.

"Você tem certeza de que não ta afim de ninguém? Isso já ta me irritando..."

"Sinto muito..." Murmurou, sem dar muita atenção ao comentário. Voltou toda a sua concentração nas ruas, carros e faróis, focando-se em assuntos distantes e sem importância. Logo havia esquecido e levava um diálogo inflamado sobre futebol com Ron.

Quando aproximou-se do café, se sentiu deliciada com a visão de Draco sentado em uma mesa, roupas escuras, queixo apoiado na mão esquerda, na qual o brasão da família Malfoy refulgia, cabelos meio molhados, alguns fios caindo no rosto, a expressão séria, quase tensa. O alívio pela ausência de Harry escorreu por dentro dela como um líquido quente. Sorriu. _Tinha que ser mais fácil. _Atravessou a rua com passos decididos e entrou no café, fazendo instantaneamente com que ele se virasse e levantasse, notando que havia ali uma pessoa a menos. Ela sorriu abertamente, beijando os lábios do rapaz, na ponta dos pés.

"Onde está Harry?" Perguntou Draco, incapaz de se conter.

"Ele achou melhor se não viesse. Eu não estava me sentindo muito confortável com a coisa toda e... Harry me disse que vai chamá-lo para sair, ainda essa semana." Levantou os olhos para encara-lo, esperando uma resposta. Ficou surpresa pela reação de Draco.

* * *

**Nota: **Gente, fiquei mais que feliz por ver os favoritados. Desculpem o desaparecimento. Estou trabalhando duas vezes mais que um camelo, ou burro de carga, como quiserem, mas ainda sim, agora tenho internet à minha disposição. Graças a Deus. Prometo atualizações constantes. Twin, também estou morta de saudades. Lord Andrew, agradeço por estar acompanhando. O mesmo se aplica a cada leitor que eu amo de paixão. Meu coração tem um lugar com uma plaquinha que pisca em neon roxo: _Leitores! _^_^ Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Ah... Lord Andrew, você não conseguiu achar o site do 3vassouras, porque, infelizmente, ele já não existe mais. O acervo fechou em Julho desse ano... É uma pena. Era um grande site. sem dúvida.


	7. Desmanchando os nós

CAPÍTULO 6 – DESMANCHANDO OS NÓS

"_E eu sabia que havia uma resposta aí. Não sabia se havia uma alternativa. Porque, ao pensar nele, na voz dele, em seus olhos hipnóticos, na força magnética de sua personalidade, o que eu mais queria era estar com ele agora."(Bella Swan, Twilight, página 116 da edição em português)_

Draco sorriu docemente, para surpresa de Hermione. A questão não era apenas uma chance de aproveitar um dia com Hermione. Mas a chance de sair com _Harry _sem ela. Duas ótimas oportunidades. E também, ele mesmo achava que seria melhor assim. Já que era solteiro, não devia nada a ninguém e se aqueles dois haviam se acertado daquela forma, Draco apenas deixaria que o vento o levasse.

Ela sorriu de volta, meio surpresa pela forma como os lábios haviam se curvado e por quanto aquilo não combinava com ele nem um pouco e, ao mesmo tempo parecia tão natural e o rosto pontudo parecia ter sido feito para sempre sorrir apenas daquele jeito. Encarou-o intensamente para gravar aquele momento em sua memória da melhor forma possível. Chegou à conclusão que sua mente, por mais exata que pudesse ser, nunca poderia reproduzir a cena com a mesma precisão, nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes. Ele puxou a cadeira mais próxima à sua na mesinha redonda, empurrando a outra displicentemente. Ela sorriu para ele, tomando seus lábios carinhosamente mais uma vez. Finalmente Draco conseguiu distinguir o gosto da moça. Era adocicado e suave, como mel. Cortou o beijo, encarando-a. Os cabelos soltos estavam charmosos e era óbvio que ela tentara impressiona-lo com o vestido simples, mas elegante. Conseguira. Voltou a se ocupar em beijar os lábios, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava enganado quanto ao gosto que tinham. Virou-se contrariado quando a garçonete pigarreou.

Ele pediu um capuccino e ela milk-shake de chocolate.

--xx—

Harry, por sua vez, recusou tudo o que lhe ofereceram que fosse diferente de café. Sentou-se embaixo da árvore no jardim da casa dos Weasley, sorrindo ao notar Ginny se aproximando. Suspirou, sua mente voando alguns metros só de pensar que poderia estar com Draco naquele momento. Suspirou novamente ao concluir que quem deveria estar ali ao seu lado, era Hermione. Seus olhos verdes passearam pelo quintal, onde os gêmeos conversavam com Lee Jordan e uma garota que Harry não conhecia. Passou pra Bill, que brincava com a filha, Victoire. Fleur e Molly Weasley, juntas a um canto conversando com Remus, Tonks e Arthur. A ruiva mais jovem da família sentou ao lado do rapaz, ele sorriu mais uma vez.

"Onde está Hermione?"

"Saiu..." _E eu bem que poderia estar junto. Mas já era hora de desmanchar os nós, fosse como fosse. _

"Sei..." O rapaz virou-se para ela. Conhecia Ginny bem demais para identificar a mínima intenção por trás de seu tom de voz. A ruiva sorriu simplesmente e não disse mais nada por alguns minutos. "Você não pára de suspirar..."

"Não acredito que vocês estejam implicando com os meus suspiros..."

"Aham... Bem legal aquela balada, né?"

"É... Bem legal..." E Harry queria ser uma mosquinha para dar uma espiada nos dois. Para ver como estavam se entendendo. Se havia algum diálogo sem futuro acontecendo, ou se Hermione estaria chamando Draco de Malfoy. Riu de si mesmo, estava sendo idiota e ciumento, além disso, estava pensando justamente naquilo que prometera a si mesmo que não pensaria. Por isso, tratou de isola-los em duas linhas de pensamento diferentes. _Separar os nós, _lembrou a si mesmo.

--xx—

"Então, Draco... Por que você quis ser médico?" Draco riu. Harry perguntara praticamente a mesma coisa naquela festa na casa do Sirius. Hermione fingiu que não percebeu o risinho de escárnio que escapou de Draco.

"Bem... Foi mais para agradar aos meus pais do que por qualquer outra coisa. Mas até que eu aprendi a gostar. E você?"

"Claro que meus pais ficaram contentes quando eu disse que seria advogada. Mas eu fiz porque sempre achei que o Direito fosse uma boa forma de defender quem precisa e fazer alguma diferença no mundo."

"E você estava certa?"

"Em partes. Você acaba descobrindo que a Justiça não é tudo aquilo que você pensava. Que não é cega, mas sim manipulável. Que tem gente que pode cometer crimes e sair impune. Mas por outro lado, é bom, eu já tive chance de ajudar pessoas que realmente precisavam. E nem me pergunte sobre a recompensa financeira, ela é praticamente inexistente."

"Eu demorei algum tempo para aceitar esse jeito de vocês. Antes, isso me irritava profundamente, hoje, só me deixa intrigado."

"Será que você não consegue mesmo entender?" Indagou Hermione astutamente.

"Talvez eu até entenda, em partes. Mas não sei se consigo adotar."

"Mas você não precisa usar isso para entender. Cada um tem a sua verdade..."

"Você não me condena?"

"Claro que não!" Ela riu. "Por que raios eu faria isso? Todos temos formas diferentes de ver a vida, não é mesmo?" Ele considerou durante alguns segundos. Observou-a e seu sorriso simples era sincero. Bem, Hermione mesma dissera que todos haviam crescido. Ela estava certa. Ainda bem.

"Suponho que sim. Eu só imaginava que... Talvez que... Houvesse uma forma certa ou errada de ver e agir."

"Quem julga o certo e o errado somos nós, Draco. Harry me disse isso e ele tem toda razão. Estarmos aqui, para você, é certo?" Ele assentiu. "É o que basta. Filosofia num Domingo de ressaca é difícil de encarar." Ele riu. Hermione não era nada do que ele achava que fosse. Mas Draco fora criado com o hábito de julgar as pessoas. Talvez de maneira bastante precipitada. Mais uma coisa na qual ele estava enganado e, o rapaz, para seu próprio espanto, estava ficando bom em admitir os próprios enganos.

"Para você, está certo?"

"Nós dois? No começo eu achei que não, mas agora, olhando para você, acho que não poderia ser diferente." Ele assentiu com um gesto, bebericando o capuccino. Estava bastante satisfeito com aquilo tudo.

Permaneceram em silêncio até que acabassem. Ele perguntou se ela gostaria de dar uma volta e ir para a casa dele depois. Hermione assentiu, observando enquanto o rapaz – porque não sabia se devia trata-lo por _caso, namorado _ou _amigo -_ se levantava, vestia o próprio casaco e a ajudava a fazer o mesmo. Saíram para o fim de tarde frio, o céu alaranjado estava cheio de nuvens esparsas, cinza-chumbo, arroxeadas e pretas. Ela sorriu quando Draco se aproximou um pouco, entrelaçando o braço de Hermione no seu para que os corpos tivessem mais contato. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sorrindo. Harry estava certo, seu coração não era um lugar dividido com placas de néon específicas para cada sentimento. Cabia o amor pelo moreno e por Draco ao mesmo tempo, sem que qualquer um deles fosse desmerecido ou afetado de qualquer forma. Anotou mentalmente que devia dizer isso ao rapaz quando chegasse em casa.

O passeio foi bem silencioso, mas não um silêncio constrangedor, como Hermione pensou que seria, ou fim de um diálogo que não dera certo, como Draco achara que aconteceria pelo menos uma vez. Era só... Silêncio. Como aqueles que ela e Harry tinham às vezes, em que podiam ficar quase uma hora calados, andando, ou em frente à televisão, ou simplesmente deitados de mãos dadas. Era entendimento.

Foi quando finalmente Hermione teve certeza absoluta, como uma prova definitiva de que estava mesmo apaixonada por Draco. Foi quando Draco percebeu que se apaixonara por Hermione.

--xx--

Finalmente Harry desistiu de levar adiante um diálogo com que com certeza não lhe diria nada. Ela suspeitava de alguma coisa, era muito mais esperta que Ron, mas ela não tinha nada a ver com a coisa toda, fosse como fosse. Aproximou-se da mesa em que Bill, Ron e os gêmeos jogavam poker e perguntou se havia lugar para mais um. Os prêmios variavam entre doces, brinquedos da loja dos gêmeos, moedas dos bolsos e até a sobremesa guardada para mais tarde. Tudo convertido em fichas, claro.

Chegaram ao prédio de Draco quando sol havia acabado de se por. Hermione sorriu quando ele a ajudou mais uma vez com o casaco. Sem cerimônia alguma, Draco o atirou para o lado, repetindo o gesto com seu casaco e sua blusa. Hermione tirou o sapato, o cachecol e a tiara antes que ele a agarrasse pela cintura e a levasse até o quarto. A moça entrelaçou suas pernas com força em volta da cintura do loiro. Sentiu que caíam e a superfície macia do colchão aparou-os. Ela sorriu, mordiscando a orelha do rapaz e ele tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Em questão de segundos estavam despidos e o escuro era quase total, exceto pela luz da sala.

Dessa vez não havia mais silêncio. Dos lábios escapavam gemidos, as respirações estavam em compassos rápidos, diferentes, mas que se completavam. A voz de Hermione preencheu os ouvidos de Draco enquanto todos os seus outros sentidos se inundavam com o gosto doce de sua pele, o calor que poderia causar queimaduras, o cheiro do cabelo, a visão da pele nua, na obscuridade. E os olhos que ele reconheceria até se fosse cego. Não havia mais silêncio, havia respirações, gemidos, frases desconexas e movimentos rápidos e frenéticos que, depois de alguns segundos fizeram a cama ranger. E quando Draco atingiu o orgasmo, uma exclamação saída do fundo de sua garganta fez com que Hermione atingisse o ápice também, chamando pelo rapaz, que deitou-se ao seu lado depois de se derramar, descendo os lábios com lentidão pelo pescoço e indo parar nos seios, descrevendo movimentos repetidos com a língua, enquanto com as mãos massageava os ombros da moça e ela suspirava, acariciando os cabelos macios dele. Uma das melhores coisas de suas vidas.

Quando a noite caiu e Harry finalmente percebeu que não ficaria sossegado na casa dos Weasley, resolveu ir para casa, tentar se distrair, pensar no trabalho, ligar seu celular e esperar por Hermione com a maior paciência que pudesse ter.

Não olhou o relógio quando a porta de seu apartamento se abriu, não se importava com a hora, se importava se ela estaria bem, satisfeita. A moça estava sorrindo, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Aproximou-se dele sem dizer nada, beijou seus lábios e sentou a seu lado, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

"Oi, Harry..." Murmurou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos rebeldes. Ele sorriu, beijando sua testa.

"Como foi sua tarde?" Ela deu uma risadinha, tentando impedi-lo de perceber que corava.

"Foi muito boa. E a sua?"

"Fui para A Toca. Passamos a tarde jogando poker."

"Certo... E você se divertiu?"

"Sim... Na verdade, eu fiquei meio preocupado com você e Draco, juntos..." Seu rosto atingiu um tom escarlate. "Tentando levar um diálogo qualquer adiante e... Bem..."

"Nós nos saímos bem, para ser sincera. Ele é mais fácil do que parece. Foi uma tarde divertida... E antes que eu me esqueça, você tinha razão, Harry. Eu tenho espaço para tudo no meu coração." E se levantou, encarando-o com um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Harry teria sorrido de volta mesmo se não quisesse faze-lo. Soltou os cabelos ondulados lentamente, pegando-os entre os dedos para sentir o perfume. Acariciou seu rosto, descendo pelo braço e passando para a lateral do corpo até chegar à cintura.

Com as luzes acesas, a televisão ligada, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e os dois espremidos no sofá escuro, Hermione se perguntou mais uma vez se uma pessoa só podia sentir tanto prazer assim e ter tudo o que queria ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia responder por mais ninguém, mas sabia que ela podia e que ela tinha, naquele dia, _tudo _o que queria.

Harry sorriu enquanto observava Hermione ressonar no sofá, corpo coberto por uma manta azul, olhos fechados suavemente, lábios meio curvados num sorriso. Teve vontade de mapear seu corpo todo com as mãos mais uma vez, mas realmente não queria acorda-la. Hermione era linda enquanto dormia. Ficou feliz por saber que ela estava satisfeita, que Draco também estava e que ele mesmo estava confortável com aquilo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, satisfeito por ter sugerido que desmanchassem os nós. Eram ao mesmo tempo, parecidos demais e diferentes demais para continuarem se relacionando daquela forma. Não seria saudável. Não seria divertido e nem prazeroso. Era somente o que buscava, a própria felicidade e a de Hermione.

--xx—

A segunda-feira passou voando. O dia foi cheio de trabalho, não havia muito tempo para pensar. Porém, quando a noite caiu e Hermione avisou que sairia com Ginny, Luna e Demelza, Harry se pegou sentindo uma coisa estranha: _saudade. _E para sua própria surpresa, não era de Hermione. Era falta de Draco. Talvez saudade fosse o termo errado e o que ele tentava explicar a si mesmo era o quanto queria estar com ele para senti-lo, para tê-lo, para conhece-lo melhor, como homem e como amante. Queria desvendar o que Draco escondia, entender o que havia por trás de suas ironias e de seus olhos cinzas, aparentemente tão frios. Sim, porque uma coisa ele já havia entendido, Draco apenas aparentava ser frio. Por dentro, ele era apenas fogo.

Depois de um dia cheio no hospital, Draco se pegou chegando em casa e pensando no fato de estar sozinho. Um fato que jamais o incomodara antes. Percebeu que sentia falta de _alguém. _De uma companhia, de uma pessoa da qual ele gostasse, com quem pudesse conversar, com quem pudesse ficar em silêncio. Um nome veio à sua cabeça: _Harry. _Como um chamado. Uma convocação. Um ímã que o atraía. Um segundo nome piscou em sua mente: _Hermione. _Uma dose de desanimo de apoderou dele. Não queria os dois. Queria um. Ou outro. E se fosse totalmente honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que naquele dia, queria Potter. Olhou-se no espelho grande do quarto enquanto tirava a roupa do trabalho. Não se reconhecia mais. Não sabia mais quem era. Justo Draco, que se conhecia tão bem. Que sempre tivera a segurança ao menos de saber o que queria. Já não tinha mais certeza. Não gostou daquilo. Não queria uma duvida. Não queria dois. Queria um. Não queria certo ou errado. Queria sua vida. Não queria o fácil, mas o bom. O reconfortante. O divertido. O que lhe fizesse bem. Suspirou, enquanto pegava o celular. Discou rapidamente o número que acabara decorando. O telefone só chamou uma vez e Draco já escutou a voz de Harry do outro lado da linha. Teve a mesma sensação que se tem quando se ingere um líquido quente. O bom, o reconfortante.

"Harry..."

"Oi, Draco." Respondeu, antes que o loiro tivesse sequer tempo de completar a saudação. Sua voz parecia ansiosa. Os olhos cinzas sorriram junto com os lábios.

"Você está fazendo alguma coisa útil na sua vida?"

"O quê? Agora? Não..."

"Ta afim de jantar, tomar uma cerveja, sei lá..."

"Claro. Claro, vai ser ótimo."

"Cadê Hermione?"

"Saiu com as meninas. Estou sozinho em casa hoje."

"Ótimo." E deu um tapa na própria testa ao dizer isso. Escutou uma risadinha do outro lado da linha e fez um gesto obsceno para o telefone, desejando que Harry pudesse ver. Pensou por um segundo. Gostaria de ter o controle um pouco. Controlar Harry ainda era uma idéia atraente demais para que ele desperdiçasse uma chance quando ela aparecia. "Passo aí em quarenta minutos."

"Até já." Respondeu Harry, desligando em seguida. Arrancou as roupas, enfiando-se no chuveiro frio, achando que estava _animado _demais somente por causa de um telefonema. Tinha quarenta minutos para se recompor e ficar aceitável. Podia dar conta da tarefa. Ao menos esperava que pudesse.

Draco quis ficar aceitável, mas não tinha intenção de impressiona-lo. Não precisava disso. Bem sabia que Harry também não. Impressionavam-se mutuamente. Draco não sabia explicar o motivo. Podia apostar que o moreno não fazia idéia, tampouco. Os orbes cinzas contemplaram o próprio reflexo. Harry sempre exercera uma espécie de fascinação, um pouco quebrada no momento em que ele negara a amizade que Draco oferecera. A fascinação se transformara em uma espécie estranha de amor, admiração, o nome não importava, que evoluíra para raiva e finalmente para um ódio irracional. Para mascarar o que havia de verdade. Agora não precisava mais fingir. _Hoje, menos ainda. Não temos nada nem _ninguém _que nos impeça, _pensou Draco, enquanto procurava as malditas chaves.

Harry olhou o relógio pela décima quinta vez, esperando não estar atrasado. Espirrou o perfume que ganhara de Hermione no último Natal, esperando que o interfone tocasse. Não podia fazer mais nada. Verificou se a camiseta preta estava alinhada, se o jeans escuro estava aceitável. Estava ok. Era tudo o que podia dizer. Sentou-se no sofá, apoiando os pés no braço do móvel. Era só respirar. Não era nenhuma adolescente que estava se preparando para o primeiro encontro. Não havia motivo para ansiedade. Exceto talvez pelo fato de ser um encontro _a sós _com Draco. Não... Não podia pirar.

O rapaz pulou do sofá quando escutou o interfone tocar. Ouviu a voz do porteiro dizendo que o senhor Malfoy o aguardava. Quando Harry deu por si, já estava chegando ao térreo e nem mesmo se lembrava de ter trancado a porta de casa.

**Nota: **Gente, que demora! Aaaaffff, quem disse que havia um meio de eu conseguir desempacar a fic? Mas aqui está... Espero que o que houve entre Draco e Hermione tenha satisfeito os curiosos.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Se acharem que sou digna, críticas são tão bem vindas quanto elogios e sugestões.


	8. Dança de Titãs

CAPÍTULO 7 – Dança de titãs

"_Ich muss durch den Monsun_

_Hinter die Welt_

_Ans Ende der Zeit_

_Bis kein Regen mehr fällt_

_Gegen den Sturm_

_Am Abgrund entlang_

_Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann_

_Denk' ich daran_

_Irgendwann laufen wir zusamm'_

_Durch den Monsun."_

_(Tokio Hotel – Durch den Monsun)_

**Nota: **Então... Depois de sei lá eu quanto tempo, o capítulo está por aqui com a graça de Deus. Ele é o presente de aniversário mais demorado que eu já escrevi... LOL e vai todinho para o Robin Severus, meu capista oficial, amigo para todas as horas, que tem um espaço para sempre no meu coraçãozinho. Beijos a todos e reviews! Robin, desculpe a demora, uma pneumonia me tirou de circulação... Beijos!

Sorriu para Draco abertamente quando o viu encostado no carro. Draco acenou brevemente, um meio sorriso do lado direito do seu rosto. Harry se aproximou, meio incerto. Draco abriu um braço e o esticou para receber Harry que, ainda um pouco inseguro, segurou a nuca do loiro. Beijaram-se de leve. O moreno entrou do lado do passageiro e Draco tomou seu lugar no assento do motorista.

Andaram quinze minutos em silêncio. Harry gostaria de se impedir de olhar para Draco, mas parecia simplesmente impossível. O rapaz não era muito bonito, nem tinha nada que chamasse atenção e ainda sim parecia ter uma espécie de imã que atraíam os orbes verdes de Harry.

"Esse é um bom restaurante, eu costumo vir sempre aqui." Murmurou Draco, entregando a chave do carro para o manobrista. O lugar tinha mesas redondas, todas decoradas em cores escuras, candelabros ao centro. No canto, divisórias com sofás vermelhos, para privacidade dos casais. O maitre se aproximou.

"Senhor Malfoy... Mesa para dois?"

"Um lugar mais... calmo." E o homem baixinho os conduziu até o sofá mais afastado.

Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro.

"O lugar está bom para você?" Harry assentiu, sorrindo alegremente. Draco revirou os olhos. Potter parecia sempre feliz demais para o próprio bem.

"Como foi seu dia?" Indagou o rapaz, enquanto limpava os óculos na camiseta.

"Um tédio, e o seu?"

"Pensei em você. Boa parte do tempo." E corou até ficar da cor do sofá em que estava sentado. Draco deu um sorriso que Harry considerou como um dos mais bonitos que já vira até então. Era presunçoso, mas espontâneo. As mãos se encontraram, tocando-se. "Draco, eu..."

"Fala."

"Eu queria te conhecer. Ficar perto de você, pra te entender. Pra entender por que..." E foram interrompidos pelo garçom. Harry nunca havia sido muito bom com declarações e palavras em geral. Precisava despejar tudo antes que a onda de inspiração se esvaísse. Draco dispensou o homem com um simples aceno, sem deixar de encarar o outro. "Era pra entender a mim também. Por que de repente, eu quis tanto te ver, por que estar com você é tão bom. Por que eu gostei dessa idéia de relacionamento... Era pra explicar para minha própria cabeça oca, por que, durante tantos anos da minha vida eu pensei em você. E te odiei, sem ter um motivo de verdade."

"Conseguiu responder tudo isso?"

"Em partes. Mas eu não ligo mais." E resolveu correr o risco de ser extremamente ridículo, cafona, piegas e de ser enxotado dali. "Eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei. Hermione disse que... Só nós dois não havíamos percebido isso. Da minha parte, é verdade." E baixou os olhos para o prato vazio porque já não tinha mais força e nem coragem para encarar Draco. Porque Harry também podia ser covarde às vezes. Também sentia medo. Afinal, ele era só um ser humano comum.

Draco o encarou de boca aberta sem saber por quanto tempo. Quantas coisas despejadas em uma declaração tão insegura. Tão diferente do que ele esperava de Harry. Mentira, tão igual ao que ele esperava. Tão idêntico ao que os gestos, olhares e aparências mostravam. Harry era uma pessoa transparente. Por isso Draco o admirava tanto. Seus olhos eram um livro aberto. Ele não precisava dissimular. Harry era aquilo. E pronto. Correndo o risco de ser dispensado, de ser ironizado, ele simplesmente disse o que pensava, o que queria dizer. O que sua mente guardara por tanto tempo, e que refletia boa parte do que o loiro sentia. Como responder àquilo? Draco estava confuso, não sabia exatamente como dizer que a coisa toda era recíproca. Que ele sentia o mesmo desejo de estar por perto, de entender a si mesmo e ao outro. Que ele não sentia mais aversão, mas sim prazer em estar numa situação como aquela.

"Eu não..." Harry abriu a boca e Draco atribuiu – corretamente - o gesto a uma tentativa de se desculpar. "Não seja imbecil, não se desculpe! Não sei como dizer tudo o que eu penso agora, mas... Nós estamos nos entendendo, finalmente. Era o que eu queria também, é claro. Eu queria estar com você, conversar com você, sem a aura de inimigos. Isso, nós vencemos há uns dias. Mas agora eu queria te conhecer. Entender quem você é. Porque..." Ele engoliu em seco e foi sua vez de corar. Não tinha nada a perder, ao contrário de Harry, não precisava ter a coragem de ser o primeiro a dizer qualquer coisa. "Eu gosto de você. Dane-se o termo, se estou apaixonado, se te acho gostoso, não sei se faz diferença."

Ufa... Estavam acertados quanto a um fato pelo menos. Draco sentiu os ombros leves. Ficou feliz por ter escolhido a pessoa certa para estar naquela noite. Harry riu... _"se te acho gostoso..."_

A mão de Draco caminhou até o rosto de Harry, acariciando-o e contornando os traços com os dedos longos. O moreno sorriu, enterrando o rosto na mão fria do outro, querendo sentir a palma em sua bochecha, ainda quente demais pelo constrangimento da torrente de declarações. Beijou a mão de Draco, aproximando-se um pouco no sofá, para alcançar a boca de lábios pálidos e beija-la lentamente, intensamente.

Separaram-se, sorrindo um segundo antes que o garçom aparecesse novamente. Ele olhava os dois com desconfiança, mas eles não tiravam os olhos um do outro.

"Senhores, querem pedir?"

"Vinho, Harry?" Ambos sorriram e coraram, finalmente desviando os olhos. O moreno assentiu. O garçom disse que já voltava. Conhecia bem os gostos do Sr. Malfoy e sabia o que levar. Só não achava que o médico de aparência tão distinta tivesse uma _preferência _como _aquela._

Brindaram e tomaram o vinho em silêncio, voltando-se para os cardápios em seguida. Harry estava perdendo o pudor e depois de acabar a terceira taça, já havia se aproximado o suficiente de Draco para que dividissem um cardápio. O loiro escolhera peixe, o moreno, carne.

"Mas é sério, você precisava dar uma olhada na cara dele! Só deu tempo do cara colocar as cuecas e a garota saiu correndo sem roupas..." Draco se dobrava de rir, numa crise silenciosa. Harry parou de falar quando o garçom se aproximou _de novo, _dessa vezcom o jantar. Agradeceram e começaram a comer, mais uma vez em silêncio.

"O que vamos fazer depois que sairmos daqui?" Perguntou Harry, dando mais uma garfada. Draco deu de ombros. "Quer conhecer meu apartamento?"

"Pode ser. Você e Hermione moram juntos?" Harry riu.

"Não. Moramos no mesmo prédio. Eu, no segundo andar, ela, no sexto."

"Certo..."

"Você ficaria incomodado se ela chegasse?"

"Você se incomodaria?"

"Provavelmente, não. Seja como for, ela sabia que eu tinha planos para hoje, não vai passar em casa."

"Planos, Harry?"

"Se você não tivesse me chamado para sair, provavelmente eu teria ligado." Draco sorriu, presunçoso.

"E se eu não tivesse aceitado?"

"Ah, eu iria logo em seguida me jogar do ponto mais alto da roda gigante, Draco." Os dois riram. "Provavelmente eu teria ido para um pub com os Weasley."

"Eu me jogaria da roda gigante..." Murmurou o loiro em resposta, dando a última garfada no peixe. Harry não respondeu ao comentário, mas riu e fez um gesto obsceno.

"Eles não são ruins como você pensa. Teria sido uma noite bem divertida."

"Aposto que eu posso diverti-lo mais." Devolveu Draco, chamando o garçom com um gesto.

"Eu realmente espero que você possa, Draco." Harry mordeu o lábio, contendo um sorriso e corando ao ver que o olhar do garçom caíra sobre seu rosto.

Não houve nenhuma discussão sobre quem pagaria a conta. Numa única troca de olhares, Harry dividiu o valor ao meio e os dois colocaram o dinheiro na mesa ao mesmo tempo, rindo, ainda sob o efeito da garrafa de vinho.

"Bem, então vamos e como eu bebi menos que você, dirijo." Murmurou Harry, empurrando Draco pelos ombros.

"Espero que você esteja brincando, porque eu bebi muito menos." Retrucou, chacoalhando a chave fora do alcance do rapaz. Harry riu bobamente.

"É, não sei..." Murmurou o moreno, trançando o braço no de Draco. Os olhos cinzas correram rapidamente, mas em um segundo ele decidiu que se sentia confortável com aquilo.

"Você sempre fica atrevido quando bebe?" Perguntou Draco, puxando o outro na direção da porta do passageiro.

"Sempre." Respondeu Harry, rindo. "Como você acha que eu ganhei Hermione?"

"Eu devia saber que não era mérito próprio."

Os dois riram e a viagem até o apartamento de Harry foi mais silenciosa, apenas a música e um ou outro cantarolando ocasionalmente.

"Bem, é aqui." Declarou Harry ao abrir a porta, sentindo que o efeito do vinho começava a melhorar. O lugar era bem simples. Uma cozinha bem menor que a de Draco, separada da sala por um balcão lotado de fotos. Na sala, havia um sofá grande e uma poltrona confortável. Tudo preto, contrastando com o piso e as paredes brancas. A televisão na parede e uma sacada com portas de vidro. Draco o observou brevemente e viu que o moreno sorria. Adiantou-se, levando Harry pela manga e sentou-se no sofá negro, parecendo à vontade.

"Quer uma cerveja?" Draco assentiu e observou por alguns segundos Harry mexer na geladeira, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a sala. Havia algumas roupas em cima da poltrona, dobradas de qualquer jeito e um par de sapatos no chão. Ao lado da televisão, em um canto um pouco mais escondido, Draco viu algumas prateleiras, contendo uma infinidade de filmes. A curiosidade levou a melhor e ele se levantou para observa-los. Com certeza, havia mais de cem títulos ali. Harry parou no meio da sala, observando enquanto Draco pegava umas cinco caixinhas nas mãos e as observava, parecendo um pouco espantado.

"Casablanca, O Sacrifício, A Profecia, Por Quem os Sinos Tocam... Bonequinha de Luxo, Harry?"*

"Bonequinha de Luxo é da Hermione... Eu gosto de bons filmes." Murmurou, dando de ombros.

"Quantos..."

"Cento e vinte e dois." Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, tomando a cerveja da mão do outro e se levantando, para em seguida beija-lo com fúria extrema. Separou-se por um momento, e os orbes se fuzilaram.

"O que falta para completar a coleção?" Perguntou Draco e Harry achou a hora meio inapropriada, mas não deixou de responder.

"Dois filmes do Elvis. Balada Sangrenta e A Volta de um Pracinha."

"Ah... Ta..." E Draco arrebatou Harry novamente.

As camisas foram parar no chão, sapatos e cintos no corredor e os jeans, na porta do quarto. Na verdade, eles mal sabiam explicar como haviam conseguido chegar tão longe. Harry derrubou Draco na cama, mas foi o loiro quem ficou por cima, encarando os olhos verdes como se nada temesse. A sensação era simplesmente incrível, Draco jamais havia provado qualquer coisa parecida.

Até que haviam conseguido chegar bem longe, pensou Draco, enquanto Harry rolava por cima dele, beijando-o possessivamente, enquanto as mãos deixavam marcas nas costelas e nos ombros.


End file.
